La rébéllion du Dragon
by Love-pingo
Summary: Qui est elle? Cette jeune femme qui enflamme le coeur de Drago? Moi, Hermione Granger, je suis bien décidé à découvrir qui elle est et à la détruire. DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Salut! Bon donc c'est ma première fanfict donc je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît d'être un peu indulgent envers moi! Lol. Donc voilà, et la je suis vraiment décider a continuer ma fict donc même si je n'est pas de reviews, je vais la continuer tout de même. Donc c'est tout chow chow pis je vous aimes fow fow!

**La rébellion du dragon**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève pas si inconnue**

C'était par un beau matin ensoleillé que Harry, Ron et Hermione se réunirent à la gare 9¾ pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il était environ midi moins quart et tout les étudiants se bousculaient pour rentré dans le train au plus vite. Après des accolades émouvantes avec la famille Weasley et la famille Granger, les trois amis prirent la direction de l'entrer du train, puis, ils s'installèrent dans un wagon vide et commencèrent à échanger les souvenirs de leurs vacances.

À midi pile, le Poudlard Express quitta la gare et s'engagea sur les rails pour un long voyage de plusieurs heures.

Harry était étonné de voir à quel point mione avait changer durant l'été, elle n'était plus une petite fille comme avant mais était maintenant devenue une femme. Elle avait laisser pousser ses longs cheveux bruns roux et avait enlever les mèches rebelles de son visage que l'on pouvait maintenant joliment apercevoir. On pouvait maintenant admirer ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle avait aussi nettement grandit et s'était très bien développer.

Harry tant qu'à lui, avait lui aussi beaucoup changer, il avait cependant toujours ses même cheveux noir jet en bataille qui lui donnait un petit air séducteur, ses yeux verts étaient eux aussi parfaitement bien a la vue de tous, cause du contraste entre ses cheveux et ses yeux. Il était maintenant grand, mince et très bien battit. Il faut dire que tout c'est année à jouer au Quiddicht avait finir par faire leur effet!

Tant qu'à Ron, bien qu'il ait quelque peu grandit, il restait tout de même plus petit que Harry, mais grâce au entraînement de Quiddicht, lui aussi avait une musculature imposante. Il possédait toujours les mêmes cheveux roux avec des tâches de rousseur typique de la famille Weasley.

Pendant que Harry et Ron disputaient un match d'échec version sorcier, Hermione s'était abandonné à sa passion favorite, la lecture. Environ trente minutes après le départ du train, on cogna à la porte.

Souhaitons que ce n'est pas Malfoy, dit Hermione qui n'avais pas envi de rencontrer la fouine.

Harry alla ouvrir et a la place de Draco, se dessina plutôt un corps de femme…qui devaient-ils se l'avoir était vraiment magnifique, en effet, la jeune femme avait des cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes légèrement bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle avait aussi de magnifique yeux bleus comme la mer et elle était magnifiquement proportionné se qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les deux garçons. Elle portait un jean taille basse façon moldu ainsi que petit chandail blanc avec écrit sur le dessus Karv, une manque très répandu chez les sorciers.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais puis-je m'asseoir avec vous? C'est, qu'il ne reste plus d'autre compartiment vide. demanda-elle timidement

Bien sur, tu peux venir, dit Ron en admiration devant l'inconnue

La jeune femme prit donc place devant Harry, à coté Hermione.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, je m'appelle, Océane Spitt.

Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, répondit Harry, je suis Harry Potter, voici Ron Weasley et voici Hermione Granger.

Bonjour, dit elle amicalement.

Dit moi, Océane, demanda Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air d'une première année je me trompe?

En effet, je suis en 7e année, j'arrive de Beaux Bâtons.

Donc tu seras dans la même année que nous, s'exclama Ron

Oui, je suppose.

La discussion s'arrêta la, et Océane entreprit de lire un magasine moldu tandis que les trois autres acolytes continuèrent les choses qu'ils faisaient précédemment, avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle.

Cependant, environ 1 heure plus tard, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois, sans cogner, ce n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy qui regardait avec mépris l'assemblée.

Que fais-tu la Océane? demanda-il sans la quitter des yeux, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont de races inférieurs?

Excuse-moi Dray, mais je ne te trouvais pas dans le train alors je me suis installé avec eux.

Mouais, mais ta place n'est pas avec une sang de bourbe et les deux blafardes, ta place est avec les sangs pures!

Si tu le dis, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Allez vient, je t'emmène dans un wagon digne de ton rang. dit-il sur un ton hautain.

D'accord, dit-elle en le suivant, mais avant que la porte ne se ferme, la jeune femme dit un timide merci aux trois griffondors.

Après que la porte se soit refermé, les trois amis se retrouvèrent sidérés, comment une si gentille jeune femme pouvait elle être ami avec Drago Malfoy, qu'elle avait même surnommé Dray? Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-il dit de rejoindre des personnes de son rang? Était-elle une sang pur? Et si oui, comment se fait-il qu'elle est sympathiser avec Hermione, Harry et Ron?

C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!

Reviews please!


	2. Déjà préfètes?

**Note importante : les caractères en italiques veulent dire des pensées!**

**La rébellion du Dragon **

**Chapitre 2 : Déjà préfète?**

**Rappel : Qui était donc la jeune femme qui se prénommait Océane Spitt? Et pourquoi avait-elle appelé Malefoy Dray? **

Le reste du voyage se passa sans autre intrusion à part la femme qui vendait des friandises, mais une question demeurait à leurs pensé, qui était réellement Océane Spitt?

Mais il n'ure pas le temps de se questionné d'avantage car Dean, Lavande, Seamus et Neville entrèrent dans le wagon et les discutions commencèrent de plus belle pour se terminée une fois rendu à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Le banquet de début d'année fut comme toujours magnifique et l'atmosphère qui y régnait était…magique. À leur grande surprise, les griffondors remarquèrent que Océane était assise à la table des Serpentard et portait leur uniforme, mais quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention de Hermione, elle portait un insigne de préfète! Comment avait-elle pus accédé à ce grade si vite alors que certain ne l'aurait jamais? Malgré leurs questionnements, la soirée se déroula normalement.

La fin du souper signifiait aussi la réunion des préfets en chefs. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy durent donc, à contrecœur se rendre dans le bureau de leur directeur Dumbledor qui les attendait sagement assis sur son vieux fauteuil de cuir.

- Bonjour chers préfets en chefs! Je suis content de vous comptez parmi mes élèves une année de plus. Cette année est sans aucun doute une année décisive pour le monde des sorciers, et le monde en générale, puisque Voldemort prévoit un retour. Pour cette raison, les sanctions vit à vit les briseurs de couvre feu seront plus sévère.

Le vieille homme fit une pause puis continua son bavardage pendant près d'une heure, puis ils leurs demanda enfin s'ils avaient d'autres questions. Drago, avide de partir fit un hochement négatif de la tête.

- Moi j'en est une professeur, commença Hermione, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi une nouvelle élève deviendrait-elle préfète et comment ce fait-il qu'elle n'est pas passé sous le choipeau magique?

À ces mots, Drago eu un mauvais pressentiment, le vieux fou allait-il tout révéler à la sang-de-bourbe?

- Je vois que vous êtes observatrice mlle Granger, il se trouve que plusieurs changements on été mis sur place cette année à cause des derniers développements conssernant Voldemort. Vous êtes peut-être sans savoir que Miss Parkinson a été retrouvée sans vie avec ses parents, ils ont été assassinés sous l'ordre du Lord. J'ai donc fait passé Mlle Spitt sous le choipeau car si elle allait à Serpentard ou à Griffondor, le poste serait à elle. Et elle fut placée à mon grand soulagement à Serpentard et elle est donc devenue la nouvelle préfète pour remplacer Miss Parkinson.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une autre élève? demanda Hermione

- Mlle Spitt était déjà préfète à son école et donc, elle connaissait déjà les tâches.

-Je vois, renchérit Hermione, et une dernière question, qui va me remplacer en tant que préfète?

- Votre collègue sera Mlle Weasley, vous pouvez lui annoncer car à cause des derniers dénouements, je n'est pas eu le temps de lui annoncer. Vous serez aussi en charge de la former.

-Bien professeur.

Hermione était au ange, sa petite Ginny allait devenir préfète! Elle pourrait alors passé plus de temps ensemble!

- Ah oui et j'allais presque oublié! Commença Dumbledor, je dois vous dire que quelques changements on été opéré dans les appartements. Nous avons regroupés les chambres des préfets et celle des préfets en chefs ensembles et en avons fait un merveilleux quartier. Ce sera à vous d'en informé les préfets, votre mot de passe est «ange de feu». Ce sera à chaque préfet de déterminé son mot de passe en se présentant à son tableau. Vous pouvez aller leur annoncer.

Draco respira enfin. Le vieux fou n'avait rien dit, ni rien dévoiler. Le secret était encore intact, mais, pour combien de temps?

**Fin! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, la suite bientôt, le titre : Chambre de l'autorité!**

**Une reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**


	3. La chambre de l'autorité

**Note important : Caractère en italique veulent dire des pensées**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Pamou : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de croire en moi. Et toi ta fic, sa l'avance? Je sais que sa fait un bout que tu la pas udapted! Donc vas y Pam, tes capable et continue donc! Je sais que mes chapitre sont pas trop long, mais pour l'instant, j'ai écrit les 7 premiers que je mets à intervalle régulier, environ à la semaine. Mais à partir du 6 ils deviennent beaucoup plus longs. Dsl pour les autres!**

**Diabolikvampyr : Merci, ta reviews me fait vraiment plaisir! Ouais, j'aime cela mettre du suspense et de l'intrigant dans mes fic (car j'en est d'autre d'écrite mais seulement sur papier, elle devrait bientôt commencer à être mis sur fanfiction) tu vas voir que chaque chapitre fini avec un nouveau mystère! Lol! Merci de me lire et continue a m'écrire!**

**Hermione Drago : Salut, ta reviews fait ma journée! En réponse à ta question, je vais essayer de te l'expliquer, du moins, du mieux que je le peux, lol, donc à l'aide de ton compte tu te connecte (a l'aide de log in) ensuite tu vas dans stories puis dans new story, voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que sa. Donc j'espère t'avoir aidé et continue de me lire surtout!**

**Petite garce : Salut et merci pour ta reviews, elle me fait vraiment plaisir surtout venant d'une de mes auteurs favoris! Lol! Non, je n'est pas l'intention que sa aille trop vite et je sais pas trop, mais je crois que Drago et Hermione ne seront pas ensemble très longtemps…Hermione va s'apercevoir que malgré qu'elle est un faible pour Drago, ce n'est pas la bonne personne pour elle. Voilà mais elle aura un autre amoureux mais ce n'est pas Harry ni Ron…mystère mystère… Voilà, merci de me lire et continue de m'écrire, puis continue ton travail!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 3 : Chambre de l'autorité**

**Drago respira enfin. Le vieux fou n'avait rien dit ni dévoilé. Le secret était encore intact, mais pour combien de temps?**

_Génial, se dit Drago pour lui-même, en plus de Granger, je vais avoir les deux belettes sur le dos! Au moins, saint-potter n'y sera pas! Une chance que Spitt est là._

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les préfets étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune. Elle était grandiose. L'on entrait par un portrait de phénix et alors que le tableau coulissait, on apercevait un petit vestibule pour ranger ses manteaux et souliers. Ensuite se trouvait a gauche deux portes coulissant illustrant des loups, typique des Poussoufles. Puis, se dressait une immense bibliothèque avec de majestueux fauteuils qui entouraient des tables de travail. Toujours à gauche se trouvaient par la suite deux portes ornées de griffon et puis, la toilette des préfets. Ensuite on pouvait monter un escalier et une autre porte avec un ange dessus, pour la préfete en chef. Ensuite se dressait une grande fenêtre vitrée avec à son avant une table vitré entouré de 10 chaises. En revenant par la droite une autre grande porte se dressait ornée d'un chevalier. La chambre de Malefoy. Puis, en redescendant les escaliers, une autre toilette, pour les préfets en chef cette fois. Ensuite on voyait deux portes avec des serpents avec à leurs côté des fauteuils autour d'un feu de cheminée puis pour finir deux autres portes avec des aigles avant de retombé dans le vestibule. Tout cela dans un harmonieux décor médiéval remplie de couleur.

Les 8 préfets étaient assis autour du feu et face à eux se trouvait les deux préfets en chefs.

- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, commença Drago, comme vous vous en doutez, cette place a été conçue pour le confort de tous. Votre mot de passe devra être donné à votre portrait se soir et ensuite, il sera mémorisé par celui si. Comme vous avez du le constater, il y a une salle de bain pour les préfets et une pour les préfets en chefs. Aucun préfet ne sera toléré dans la salle de bain qui ne lui est pas destiné. Pour ne pas que des incidents imprévus ne se produise, j'ai lancer un sort au porte de toilette qui seront de couleur blanche lorsqu'elles sont libres et de couleurs noirs lorsqu'elles sont utilisés. Tout cela pour évité les incidents volontaires ou pas. Car bien sur, je suis sur que certaine d'entre vous en profiterais…

Le blond avait dit cela avec un sourire séducteur et charmeur.

- Pour en finir avec une note joyeuse avant que Granger ne vous enmerde, je voulais vous dire de faire attention a la déco, le vieux fou à mit le paquet et se serait dommage de briser quelque chose.

Des rires se firent entendre puis Hermione prit la parole :

- Oui bon, je voudrait complété en disant vous devrez faire différentes tâches. En plus de devoir surveiller vos dortoirs respectifs, vous devrez faire des rondes. Il y aura ceux du matin, qui sont de 7 heures à 9 heures, pour ainsi faire de la discipline, il y aura une équipe pendant toute les pauses et puis une autre pendant l'heure du dîner. La dernière s'occupera du soir qui compte de 8 heures à 10 heures. Bien sur, même si vous n'êtes pas dans votre temps, vous vous devez d'intervenir s'il y a quoi que se soit. Il y aura des changements de place à toutes les semaines et pour facilité les échanges entre maison, vous pourrez être jumelé avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Moi et Malefoy nous nous occuperons du vendredi et samedi soir qui sont les soirées les plus difficiles. Dernière petite chose, cette salle commune est réservée à l'emploi unique des ses chambré, aucun autre élève ne sera toléré.

_Enfin, Granger a enfin terminée mais j'y pense…_bon enfin Granger a fini, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose…

- Quoi donc Malefoy? Renchérit Hermione

- Je crois que la salle commune ne devrait pas porter ce nom et comme nous ne pouvons la nommée salle des préfets ou salle des préfets en chef, je pensais que nous pourrions lui trouver un autre nom.

- Et à quoi tu penses?

- À salle commune de l'autorité.

Un silence se fit entendre puis un murmure d'approbation.

Puis tous entrèrent dans leur chambre. Les chambres étaient toute pareille : on y accédait par une toile puis on découvrait un grand lit a badlequin double, une commode pour ranger son linge, un petit bureau personnel accompagné d'une chaise, puis des étagères. On y trouvait aussi deux tables de nuit et pour les jeunes femmes seulement, une maquilleuse. Le tout aux couleurs de la maison.

Les premiers jours, la cohabitation fut difficile. Surtout pour Hermione et Drago et pour le partage de leur chambre de bain. Mais chacun se consolait par la présence d'un autre. Hermione avait Ginny et Ron et Drago avait Océane. Ces derniers entretenaient une relation assez bizarre, on ne pouvait savoir si la relation qui les unissait était amicale ou amoureuse. Personne ne les avaient vu s'embrassé mais Drago semblait la dévoré des yeux. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes se posaient elle aussi cette question. Le beau et séduisant Drago Malefoy était-il célibataire? Presque impossible de dire que non, jamais Drago n'avait eu de relation de plus de quelques nuits. La gente masculine aussi se posait bien des questions, personnes ne connaissaient la jeune femme mais tous s'entendait pour dire qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Alors, deux semaines après le commencement des cours, tous se posaient des questions sur le couple.

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi de savoir que Océane et Drago sortent ensembles me fassent si mal, serait-je jalouse? Mais non c'est impossible, mais j'y pense, je viens d'appeler Malefoy, Drago? Merde. D'accord, je l'avoue il est très sexy, mais il est avec le lord…mais…_

**Fin! Ouais bon celui là je ne l'aime pas trop non plus…mais bon…et je sais qu'il est court!**

**Reviews please!**

**Prochain chapitre : La solitude de Harry**

**Love-pingo **

**xoxo**


	4. La solitude d'Harry

**Note importante : Les caractères en italiques veulent dire des pensées.**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Pamou : Salut pam! Je suis contente que tu aimes et soit sans crainte, dans la prochain chapitre, y va avoir de l'action…Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts et celui là aussi est court mais je l'es rallongé donc j'espère que cela fera un peu plus ton affaire. Merci de me lire et à la prochaine!**

**Hermione Drago : Salut, merci pour ta review! Je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable! lol mais comme je le disais à Pamou, j'ai allongé celui là et je vais essayer de tous les allonger pour qu'il soit plus long. Mais dit moi, pour toi long, c'est combien de page à Word? Donc merci de me lire!**

**Petite garce : Bonjour! Merci pour tes commentaires. Je sais que c'est court : S… Tout le monde me le reproche. Mais je te jure que les autres seront plus long…Pour se qui est des reviews anonyme et ben merci, je les enlever. J'avais fait mon compte tellement vite que je n'avais pas fait attention à se détaille. Merci et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic! **

**Poux poux : J'adore ton surnom! . Merci pour ta review. Pour se qui consserne les reviews anonymes, comme je le disais à petite garce, j'avais fait mon compte tellement vite que je n'avais pas fait attention à se détaille, mais maintenant, grâce à toi et à elle, je les enlever. Et bien oui la fille est mystérieuse et entend de voir plus tard dans le chapitre 5 et 6 tu vas voir que la, elle va être plus que mystérieuse.**

**Marilla : merci pour ta review et voila la suite!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 4 : La solitude de Harry**

**_Nous l'appellerons la salle de l'autorité… Je sais que la cohabitation sera difficile, mais je me consolerai avec la présence de Spitt. Au fait, je crois que plusieurs rumeurs nous conssernes…_**

Le matin s'était paisiblement déroulé dans le château de sorcellerie de Poudlard et tout se déroulait normalement, on aurait dit le calme avant la tempête… il était maintenant temps pour tout les étudiants du collège de se dirigé vers la grande salle pour dîner. Harry était déjà assis à la table et mangeait avec appétit tout en parlant Quiddicht avec Dean et Seamus quand Hermione arriva.

- Salut Harry!

- …

- Harry, tu m'entends?

- Parfaitement.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

- …

- Harry?

Sans plus attendre, Harry quitta en trombe la grande salle et du même fait, il croisa Ron qu'il bouscula et il partit, sans même se retourner…

- Salut Mione! Dit-moi, pourquoi Harry est-il parti si vite? demanda Ron en prenant un bagel et du jus de citrouille

- J'en sais trop rien Ron, je lui ai dit bonjour et il n'a même pas répondu.

- Je crois qu'il a quelque chose, je vais aller lui parler dès que je le verrai.

Hélas, Harry fuiya toute la journée la compagnie de ses deux amis. Il arrivait en classe à la seconde près où la cloche sonnait puis repartait aussitôt se caché on ne sais où. Il prenait soin de ne pas venir manger en même temps que ses amis et part dessus tout, lors du cours de Rogues, il ne se mit pas en équipe avec Ron ou Hermione mais bien avec Lavande. Le soir venu, il était improbable que Harry soit seulement de mauvaise humeur, il avait réellement un problème.

La nuit était arrivée rapidement et tous les élèves travaillaient à leur devoir ou s'occupait dans la salle commune. C'était une année très exigeante pour beaucoup d'élève soit pour les Buses ou les Aspics et donc, tout le monde travaillaient fort pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Il y avait aussi les entraînements de Quiddicht qui était très difficile et très dur pour le corps. Bref, beaucoup d'élèves avaient de la difficulté à gérer leurs temps. Mais presque tout le monde était dans la salle commune car dans la tour d'envol il y avait quelqu'un…

Harry contemplait les étoiles, du haut de la tour d'envol, là où il pensait mettre fin à ses jours…

_Et ben oui Harry, t'en est rendu là, sa m'apprendra à vouloir aidé tout le monde! Je suis tanné de ma pourriture de vie! Sans sais-ce faire attention au attaque de Voldemort, ma cicatrice qui me démange et me brûle de plus en plus souvent, le délaissement de tout le monde et Ginny, bien entendu, ma petite Ginny…c'est fou comment je suis dingue d'elle. Et en plus les tonnes de devoirs à faire, et je n'est plus Hermione pour m'aider…les entraînements de Quiddicht, il faut que je prépare chaque séance…_

Il fut cependant interrompu par un petit toussotement. En se retournant brusquement, il aperçu la nouvelle, Océane.

- Je suis désolé…de…te…déranger. _Que fait Potter ici, il voulait sauter? Est-ce croyable? Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus…_

- C'est pas grave, je ferai se que j'ai a faire plus tard. _J'aurai du sauter, maintenant, Spitt va aller raconter cela a tout le monde! En plus de passé pour un idiot, je vais passer pour un lâche! Bonjour le griffondors oui!_

- Tu sais tu ne devrais pas faire sa. Dit-elle en confiant la lettre à un joli petit oiseau tout blanc.

- De quoi tu parles? _Et merde, en plus des leçons de morale._

- Potter, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien se que tu allais faire. _Il me prend pour une conne ou quoi?_

- Et puis, même si tu le savais tu ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher!

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais tout se qui compte c'est que rien ne veux la peine de mettre fin a ses jours Potter, rien du tout. Des tas des gens comptent sur toi, ne les déçoit pas. Mais pense aussi à toi. Beaucoup de gens pensent que l'amitié ne va que dans un sens, mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Si tu ne peux pas te confier à tes amis, peut-être ne le sont-ils pas réellement?...

_C'est qu'elle n'a pas tord…je n'est jamais pu me confier au autres, ils croient toute que je suis invincible. Mais je ne les suis pas. Je suis humain, et j'ai trop de pression sur les bras. _

_Il a le cœur lourdement chargé, se n'est pas bon signe. Je n'est jamais vu quelqu'un avoir le cœur autant chargé…bon peut-être à part le lord et Drago, mais eux, c'est une exception. Je vais tâcher de l'aider…_

Au même moment, Rogues fit irruption dans la salle en les voyant assis, l'un a coté de l'autre.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! Je sais que des gens disent que mes textes ne sont pas longs. Dsl je vais essayer d'en faire des plus longs. Je dois aussi vous dire que celui la est mon moins bon, de mon avis en tout cas. En tout cas! Chow! Pis une ptite reviews please!**

**Prochain chapitre : visite nocturne (devrait être posté lundi ou mardi)**

**Love-pingo**


	5. Visites nocturnes

**Note importante : les caractères en italique veulent exprimé des pensées.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pamou : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute! Je vais essayer de faire plus attention mais ses que je n'est pas vraiment le temps de corriger avec la tonne de devoir à faire... sa me prend toute pour pouvoir mettre mes chapitres aujourd'hui donc un peu de clémence lol! C'est tu si grave que sa?**

**Hermignonne Malfoy : Quel drôle de surnom! Lol! Mais j'aime bien! Je sais que ce n'est pas long, mais tu vas voir se chapitre est un peu plus long et les autres aussi je te le promet! Continue de me lire!**

**Poupoux : Ha mon fidèle lecteur! Lol! Je sais que c'est court! Mais comme je le disais à Pamou, j'ai déjà beaucoup de devoir alors en plus avec mon autre fic j'ai de la difficulté à tout faire! Donc je m'excuse, celui là est un petit peu plus long et les autres le serons aussi! Oui en effet c'est bizarre que Spitt aide Harry mais tu vas voir qu'elle le fait pour une raison bien particulière! Merci et continue de me lire!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 5 : Visites nocturnes**

**Du haut de la tour d'envol, Harry avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt à se jeter, mais il avait oublié cette idée lorsque Spitt était arrivé. Alors qu'il discutait, Rogues entra dans la salle.**

Au même moment, Rogues fit irruption dans la salle…

_Et merde, se dit Océane, je ne dois pas laisser Harry se faire prendre, sinon il aura de gros problèmes, je vais tâcher de nous sortir de là._

- Mlle Spitt et M. Potter! Que faites-vous ici, à violer le règlement! Vous brisez tout les deux le couvre-feu! Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous M. Potter mais bien de vous Mlle Spitt! Vous aurez tout les deux des retenues!

Océane prit alors la parole, une once de fierté dans la voix :

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur, nous ne violons aucun règlement puisque le couvre-feu, pour les 6e et les 7e années est de 9 heures et qu'il n'est présentement que 9 heure moins quart. Mais, nous allons devoir vous laisser car sinon, nous n'aurons pas le temps de rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs avant le couvre-feu. Bonne fin de soirée Monsieur. Allez tu viens Potter?

_Ouais, bien jouer Spitt, tu m'a sortit d'une belle merde! _

_Cela me fait bizarre de l'avouer, mais elle a bien raison, se dit Rogues en les voyant disparaître, je devrais faire plus attention a elle, elle pourrait me causer des ennuis. N'empêche que si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais puni Potter. Elle est futée et ne manque pas de courage. J'aurais peut-être du la punir pour son insolence…ouais ouais ouais… la prochaine fois, elle le payera cher!_

Pendant se temps, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors et monta directement se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait lui faire du bien, ou au contraire, le rendre encore de plus mauvaise humeur, dépendant du rêve qu'il ferait. Océane tant qu'à elle se dirigea vers la salle de l'autorité…

_Je devrais faire plus attention à Potter, son cœur est lourdement chargé, je vais tâcher de l'aider…_

Elle entra donc dans la salle et vit Hermione et Ron en train de faire leurs devoirs ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, mais elle ne vit pas Drago, peut-être dormait-il? Elle prit donc l'initiative de prendre une douche. L'eau était chaude et coulait sur son corps bronzé. Elle se lava et se rinça puis elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre et enfila un petit pyjama composé d'un bas style sous-vêtements garçonnet avec pour haut un petit top bleu assorti.

_Je vais aller dire bonne nuit a Drago, je sais qu'il ne dort pas_, elle enfila alors un peignoir, _pour vu qu'il ne soit pas avec quelqu'un…bien que cela lui soit interdit, il brisera cette règle j'en suis sur…_

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre, salua les autres préfets puis se dirigea vers le tableau de chevalier. Elle cogna et n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Dray, es-tu là? demanda-elle

-…

_Très bien, je vais demander au tableau et s'il le faut j'entrerai, Drago m'a ''donné'' son mot de passe mais je dois l'utilisé que en dernier recours, sinon, je lui devrai des explications…_

- Bonjour chevalier Lancelot, comment allez-vous?

- Bonjour Mlle Océane, je vais très bien.

- Dite-moi, Drago est-il dans sa chambre?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Il est seul?

- Oui, enfin, je crois…

- Comment ça?

- Je perçois une autre présence mais il n'est pas passé par la porte…

- Et merde! Laissez-moi entrez!

- mot de passe?

- sang-de-bourbe!

Le tableau pivota et Océane entra. Elle ne vit personne. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit un corps immobile sur le plancher…

-Drago?

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! Pas mal celui la non? Je l'aime bien! Et j'aime bien le suspense à la fin! hi hi hi! Aussi pour vous dire que je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'encourage!**

**Prochain chapitre : Un dragon blessé**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	6. Un Drago blessé

**Note importante : les caractères en italique veulent dire des pensées**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Salut! Tu sais que j'adore ton nick…mais tu sais…Drago est à moi! lol! Ben lo on peu se le partager si tu veux…lol…garde partager…lol…Ouep… mon…je veux dire notre petit Drago est a terre…oui, je sais que Ron est préfet et si tu relis, tu vas lire que je parle de Ron dans la chambre de l'autorité et du fait qu'il est préfet…mais peut-être que je ne suis pas assez clair… Voilà la suite!**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Moi un drôle de surnom? Et tu as vu le tiens? lol! Je sais je sais, je suis très sadique de te laisser patienté…j'ai pensé à tuer Drago…mais je voulais pas…il est trop…sexy! lol! voilà la suite juste pour toi!**

**Poupoux : La personne? Qui elle est? Tu vas le savoir dans se chapitre! voilà la suite! grosse biz!**

**Lunder : Qu'est ce qu'il a Drago, ben lit se chapitre et tu le verras! lol voila la suite1**

**Prunelle2005 : Je sais que mon chapitre est court mais celui là est plus long! Merci pour ta reviews et je te promet d'aller lire ta fic dès que j'ai une petite minute à moi!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 6 : Un dragon blessé**

**Le tableau pivota et Océane entra. Elle ne vit personne. Elle approcha et vit un corps immobile sur le plancher…Drago?**

- Drago?

- Océane, aide-moi. Lui murmura-il en un son

- Ah mon dieu Drago, que c'est il passé? C'est Lucius eh?

Drago hocha faiblement la tête. La jeune femme s'accroupi près de lui, et, avec toute la force dont elle disposait, elle amena Drago sur son lit. Il avait plusieurs ecchymoses et plusieurs coupures, il avait aussi le poignet en très mauvais état et la chemise déchirée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je vais te soigner.

- Je le sais, tu le fais comme toujours.

- Attend je reviens, dit elle en le regardant.

Océane sortit de la pièce et revenu quelques instants plus tard avec un petit sac et une tasse de thé.

- Tiens, commence par boire sa, sa te feras du bien et te redonnera des forces.

Drago prit la tasse et la but puis il commença :

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu me donnes la recette de cette tisane au cas ou un jour tu ne serais pas la.

- Tu sais très bien que tu serais incapable de la fabriquer toi-même, et en plus, tu ne trouverais jamais les ingrédients nécessaires. Maintenant tais-toi, et donne moi ta main, je dois me concentré.

- Elle est cassée, remarqua la préfète, sa me prendra toute la nuit.

- Tant de temps?

- Si je ne veux pas trop m'affaiblir, oui.

- Ah d'accord, et pour les autres blessures?

- Quelles autres blessures? demanda-elle avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Allez, il faut que tu dormes, demain matin ta main seras guérite. Il faudrait juste que tu te changes, tes vêtements son tâché de sang.

- J'aimerais bien mais j'en suis incapable, lui répondit-il avec un regard à la fois pervers et suppliant.

Océane réprima un soupir puis elle entreprit de déboutonné le reste de la chemise de Drago, tout en essayant de penser à autre chose, que elle était en train de dénuder son meilleur ami. Mais lorsque la chemise, fut totalement enlever, il lui fut difficile de ne pas jeter un petit coup d'œil et ne pus que réprimé un sourire lequel n'échappa pas au blond. Malefoy avait une carrure d'athlètes dont il était très fier et des muscles très bien développé se qui lui donnait un atout très désirable…

- Voilà tes content?

- Il y a aussi mon pantalon, répliqua-il sur le même tons pervers…

- Tu rêves en couleurs!

- Mais j'ai mal et je souffre et se linge est taché de sang!

- Très bien, dit-elle en s'avouant vaincu

Elle entreprit donc de détacher sa ceinture puis elle déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme. Un autre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à la vue du boxer noir moulant de Drago.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé, et ne me demande par d'enlever ton boxer car la réponse est non.

- Dommage, dit-il un peu déçu

- Je vais devoir passé la nuit ici pour soigner ta blessure.

- Très bien, je vais te faire de la place dans mon lit, lui dit le blond avec son sourire narquois qui revenait.

Drago se t'assa et le jeune femme s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu devrais enlever ton peignoir Spitt, sinon tu vas avoir chaud.

Océane se mordit la lèvre, c'est vrai quelle avait chaud mais devait-elle enlever son peignoir sachant se qu'elle portait en dessous? Drago, qui avait perçu ce petit geste, se rapprocha d'elle puis la regarda dans les yeux…

_Ce quelle a de beaux yeux…_

- Y a-t-il un problème?

- Euh…non…aucun…pourquoi y en aurait-il un?

- Je ne sais pas.

Océane enleva son peignoir à sa plus grande gène et pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Elle lui saisit la main tendrement, puis elle lui murmura :

- Dors bien.

-Toi aussi.

Et Drago sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement tout en tenant la main du préfet en chef. Il aurait aimé la laisser dormir mais les cours allaient commencer dans moins d'une heure. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la réveiller, on cogna trois fois à la porte. C'était Blaise, c'était leur signal. Puis la porte s'ouvrit…

- Hey salut…Drago. Je suis désolé! Je savais pas que t'étais accompagné!

Pendant se temps où Blaise s'était écrié, Océane s'était réveillé et s'était assis dans le lit, entouré d'un couverture de satin.

- Tiens salut Blaise.

- Spitt? Excusez-moi! Je savais pas que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Je suis désolé on se voit plus tard!

Et avant même que Drago est pu placer un mot, Blaise était partit.

- Bordel, que'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui? demanda Drago

- C'est peut-être de t'avoir surpris avec moi.

- Sa na pas rapport, Blaise me voit souvent dans cette situation.

- Oui peut-être mais pas avec moi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

- Blaise est amoureux de moi.

- Oui comme la moitié du collège!

- Non, Blaise ne m'aime pas que physiquement, c'est plus une attraction magnétique si tu veux.

- Je vois, dit Drago, qui visiblement venait de blessé son ami.

Pour changer de sujet, Océane demanda :

- Alors comment tu vas?

- Mon poignet va très bien grâce à toi merci

- Je ne parlais pas seulement de sa, tu sais Dray, je peux guérir les corps mais je ne peux guérir les cœurs.

- Je sais. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer à la place de t'occupé de mon cœur, il est déjà fait de pierre, on se voit au déjeuné.

La jeune femme, voyant que la discutions était terminé et que le jeune homme voulait être seul, elle se leva et partit en murmurant un faible, à tantôt.

**Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé se chapitre? Pas mal eh? C'est mon préféré jusqu'à présent! Et comme promis, il est plus long que les autres. Je sais je sais que ce n'est tout de même pas long mais si je ne l'est sépare pas comme cela, l'histoire va être plus compliqué…et je trouves qu'elle l'est déjà suffisamment. En tout cas je vous laisse et une petite reviews please!**

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**

**Chow!**

**Love-pingo **

**xoxo**


	7. Confrontation

**Note important : les caractères en italique veulent dire des pensées**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais celui la est plus long. Dit moi, c'est combien de page de long pour toi? Tk chow et voila la suite.**

**Poissonned : Merci pour ta review, sa compense pour l'autre… lol… il y aura plus d'action dans celui la et dans les prochains.**

**Lunder : Tous tes questionnements seront répondus dans les prochains chapitres! Je vais essayer de les faire plus long mais je suis débordé! Tk voilà la suite! **

**Prunelle 2005 : Merci pour ta review et voila la suite!**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Oui, je lui donne ces cachets, si il va enlever ses yeux de Océane? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! lol! Je sais…s'était mon premier chapitre glacial et c po le dernier! Tu penses que sa devrait cassé ak blaise…bah tu verras…**

**Merci pour toute les reviews et continuer surtout!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 7 : Confrontation**

**La jeune femme, voyant que la discutions était terminée se leva et partit.**

En arrivant à la grande salle, Malefoy se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il alla tout de même s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards à coté de Blaise.

- Tiens salut mon vieux, dit-il

- Salut

- Sa vas?

- Sa pourrait allez mieux.

- Tu sais je peux tout t'expliquer Blaise.

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer Drago, elle te plaisait et tu t'es fait une bonne baise, voilà tout.

Drago avait remarqué que tout les serpentards le regardait, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait.

- Je n'est pas baisé avec elle.

- Ah non, tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi, tu était en boxer et elle complètement nue sous la couverture de satin!

Drago le regarda avec un regard noir, ces donc lui qui avait lancé la rumeur. Il se leva et dit :

- La prochaine fois, avant de lancer une rumeur complètement fausse, viens voir les consternés, si tu aurais attendu mes explications, tu aurais compris se que nous faisions. Merci Blaise. Adieu.

Tout d'un coup, Blaise se sentit mal. Peut-être que c'était vrai à près tout? Drago était dans les marches quand une serdaigle lui dit :

- Tu n'avais pas à le nier, tout le monde sait que tu as couché avec Spitt.

- Ok que se soit clair, il n'y a rien entre moi et elle autre que de l'amitié.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'elle est passée la nuit dans ta chambre.

Drago trop énervé pour répondre, quitta la pièce en furie.

La journée de cours eu lieux normalement ou du moins le plus normalement possible selon les circonstances. Harry fuyait encore la compagnie de d'Hermione et de Ron, mais aussi celle de Ginny. Drago tant qu'à lui défiait d'un regard noir quiquonte osait lui parler de sa nuit ou de la jeune femme avec qui il l'avait passé. Océane, elle-même se conduisait normalement et lorsque quelqu'un lui disait une réplique du genre «Ta couchée avec Malefoy» elle répondait « non il n'y a rien entre nous deux » la majorité du temps cela faisait taire l'élève mais d'autre fois, il enchaînait avec « et comment sa se fait que tu es passé toute la nuit avec alors? » et là elle répliquait plus rageusement « je savais pas que tu étais dans sa chambre! Alors sa! Sa vas faire une autre bonne RUMEUR! » Et à se moment, la personne foutait le camp très vite.

En après-midi, les Serpentards avaient un cours de potions double avec les Griffondors. De nouveau binôme devait être formé par Rogues lui-même. Malheur à celui qui le contredisait dans ses choix. Alors que tous les élèves étaient à l'avant de la classe, Rogues commença son appel.

- Potter et Blaise.

- Weasley et Goyle

- Granger et Parkinson

On aurait dit que Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les élèves en les mettant avec une personne non aimé.

- Et comme Monsieur Malefoy semble avoir des affinités avec Mlle Spitt, ils feront équipe ensemble.

À ses mots, l'ensemble de la classe commença à murmurer.

_Je vais te faire payer tes mots petite insolente, se dit Rogues._

Malheureusement, cette union n'avait pas l'air de la déranger le moindre du monde. Cela affectait plus Malefoy qui semblait très en colère contre les élèves.

- Dray, je suis sur que si tes regards pouvaient tuer, tout le monde ici à part moi seraient mort.

- En effet, dit-il avec un léger sourire, mais ils me tapent sur les nerfs! Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme?

- Et bien, premièrement, je ne vois pas se qui te dérange, tu as couché avec plein d'autre fille du collège.

- C'est pas pareille, toi tes ma meilleure amie et je veux pas que l'on pense que je suis un sale profiteur.

- Je vois, mais bref je sais que je n'est pas couché avec toi et donc je me fiche pas mal de se que le monde pense, ils n'étaient pas là.

- Tu prend la vie trop à la légère, lui dit il avec un sourire.

- Et toi tu l'as prend trop au sérieux, lui répliqua-il avec le même sourire.

Pendant le repas, à la table des griffondors…

- Ron, il faut vraiment que tu parles à Harry! S'exprima Hermione

- Je sais bien mione mais je ne le vois presque plus vu que toi, moi et Ginny on est dans la salle de l'autorité.

Hermione paru réfléchir un instant, puis elle s'exclama :

- J'ai comprit! Je crois savoir pourquoi Harry est comme cela! Vous devez avouer tout les deux que nous ne voyons que très rarement harry. Étant donné que la chambre de l'autorité est un endroit réservé où il n'a pas le droit d'entrer.

- Mais oui, dit Ron, avant j'allais voir Gin à la salle commune! Tu crois que sa pourrait être son problème?

- Oui…et j'ai un plan…voilà se qu'on va faire…..

Le soir même, Ron retrouva Harry assit dans la salle commune, essayant de faire ses devoirs de potions.

- Salut Harry, tenta Ron

- …

- Écoute, je sais que tu es fâché mais je t'en prit, fait seulement m'écouter.

- Ok

- Écoute, je vais parler en mon nom, celui de mione et celui de Gin. Donc j'me lance, on voulait s'excuser de t'avoir délaisser pendant le premier mois. Tu sais on ne s'en rendait pas compte au début mais maintenant, on comprend pourquoi tu es fâché contre nous. Mione n'a pas pu venir car elle essaie de faire un compromis avec Malfoy pour que tu puises venir. Voilà.

Harry fut pensif quelques minutes qui furent intolérable pour Ron avant de dire :

- J'accepte vos excuses Ron. Dans mes bras vieux frère!

Harry prit Ron dans ses bras, mais il semblait douté, ou était-ce de la tristesse?

Pendant se temps dans la salle d'autorité, Malfoy était assis avec Océane sur un canapé et bavardait. Quand Hermione arriva avec Ginny et s'assit sur le canapé d'en face.

- Granger, t'aurais pas pu trouver un autre endroit, je discute la!

- Et bien moi aussi j'ai à te parler Malefoy.

- Très bien mais fais sa vite, j'ai pas toute ma soirée!

- Je sais Malefoy, tu as d'autre activité extrascolaire à faire. Donc voilà je me lance, j'aimerais, avec ton accord, que Harry puise entré dans la salle de l'autorité.

- Quoi mes tes complètement folle! C'est interdit!

- Et voilà pourquoi je t'en parle. Écoute Malefoy, si tu as un cœur, tu devrais comprendre. Harry est seul dans la salle commune des Griffondors et il s'ennuie de nous.

- Il ne doit pas savoir notre mot de passe, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

- Il n'est pas obliger de le savoir, il se bouchera les oreilles, je t'en pris, je suis prête à faire un compromis.

- Vraiment? Très bien et voilà ma demande : Si Potter et seulement Potter peut rentré dans la salle, en échange, je veux avoir le droit d'amener quelqu'un moi aussi, mais n'importe qui.

- Et pourquoi tu aurais le droit à n'importe qui toi?

- Parce que c'est Potter et que si tu refuses, il ne pourra pas rentré.

- Très bien Malefoy, c'est d'accord. Mais UNE seulement à la fois.

- Très bien Granger.

Hermione couru avec Ginny jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et Ron. Elle l'es aperçu en train de jouer une partie d'échec version sorcier.

- Deviner quoi?

- Tu as réussis?

- Oui! C'est un miracle mais c'est un dur compromis aussi.

- Et lequel? demanda Ron troublé

- Il aura le droit lui aussi d'avoir quelqu'un, mais lui, se sera n'importe qui, tandis que nous nous limitons à Harry. Mais nous avons eu se que nous voulions non?

- Ouais!

- Alors Harry tu viens?

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre de la rébellion du Dragon! Il est plus long celui là, presque 5 pages!  **

**Lol!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	8. Le bal d'Halloween

**Note importante : les caractères en italique veulent dire des pensées**

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**J'en es juste eu trois !**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : ha ma fidèle lectrice! Merci de toujours et toujours me lire!  Et bien pour se chapitre j'ai 6 pages! Youppi! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire!**

**Tropy-Cutie : kekoo! Merci pour ta reviews! En passant moi un pingo? OUI! Tk voilà la suite!**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Voila la suite! Et voilà en passant je te redonne Drago pour ta semaine! Snif! Je vais m'en ennuyer! lol! Prend en soins lo! Lol!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 8 : Le bal d'Halloween**

**Harry prit Ron dans ses bras, mais il semblait douté, ou était-ce de la tristesse?**

Le mois de Septembre prit rapidement fin et bientôt le mois d'Octobre fit son apparition. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Lors du dîner du vendredi 13 octobre, Dumbledor fit une annonce au son collège :

- Bonjour mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, dans moins de deux semaine aura lieux la grande fête des sorciers aussi appeler l'Halloween. J'ai demandé pour l'occasion à mes deux préfets en chefs de trouver un thème original à la soirée qui aura lui le 31 octobre de 7 heures à 9 heures pour les 1e à 5e année et de 9 heures à minuit pour les 6e et 7e années. Pour les plus jeunes, la soirée débutera avec un souper typiquement Halloweenien puis différentes activités vous seront proposé. Il y aura en autre de la musique et un film d'horreur moldu. Vous devrez être déguisé. Pour se qui est des plus vieux, je m'en remettrai au choix de vos préfets en chefs :

Drago prit donc la parole :

- Dans environ une semaine, vous devrez venir ici à l'heure du dîner pour piger un papier sur lequel sera inscrit un personnage célèbre moldu ou sorcier. C'est en se personnage que vous vous déguiserait le soir de l'Halloween. Un autre élève du sexe différent du votre se verra assigné le complément masculin ou féminin de votre costume. Comme exemple : Vous prenez le conte vrai de la belle et la bête. La bête étant bien sur un loup-garou. L'homme sera déguisé en loup-garou et la femme en Belle.

Puis Hermione enchaîna :

- Mais pour rendre la soirée plus amusante, vous ne serez pas au courant de votre homologue féminin ou masculin. Si vous venait en tête de chercher, vous vous verriez dans l'obligation d'aller chez madame Pomfresh pendant le bal. Il serait aussi amusant de changer d'apparence que se soient les yeux, cheveux, grandeur, taille etc. Bien entendu, c'est un bal masqué, sur ce, bonne fin de journée et nous vous informons que l'après-midi du vendredi 13 sera congé pour permettre les sorties à pré au lard.

_Ouais, en fait j'aimerais bien être avec Drago, mais il ne m'aime pas, je le sais maintenant, avec tout le signe que je lui envoie, il aurait du s'en apercevoir mais il n'a de yeux que pour elle, et elle en plus elle ne le remarque même pas._

Les deux préfets en chefs retournèrent s'asseoir pendant que tout le monde parlait du bal d'Halloween.

- Alors, c'est donc cela que tu ne voulais pas me dire Dray, dit Océane sur un ton mi-fâché mi-amusé.

- Ouep.

- Et comment vont être distribué les personnages?

- En se basant sur la personnalité de chacun.

- Ouar, c'est du beau travail.

- Merci, lui dit-il en lui faisant un beau sourire.

_Il n'a qu'à elle qu'il sourit! Du calme Hermione, c'est Drago Malefoy, ton pire ennemi de toujours et toi tu es jalouse? Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, j'aimerais juste trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement pour se que je suis. _

La semaine suivante, les élèves de 6e et 7e années n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Le vendredi 13 arriva et au dîner, tous durent piger. Océane pigea un papier dont elle ne connaissait pas le personnage : Jane de Tarzan. _Bizarre, sa doit être moldu…_ Puis elle s'en alla faire des recherches. Hermione elle attrapa un papier et lu : Ariel, la petite sirène. C'était son conte favori. Elle sourit du fait de savoir qui serait son marin. Drago pigea un papier et lui non plus ne connaissant pas son personnage partit à la bibliothèque. Ron pigea un personnage sorcier : Lancelot. Et bien oui, Lancelot était sorcier. Puis Harry pigea un personnage qu'il n'aurait pas du pigé : Merlin. _Merlin avait une compagne? Se dit-il. Enfin, il faut croire que oui. _Donc après quelques recherches, tout partirent faire les boutiques à Pré au lard.

La soirée du 31 octobre arriva enfin au grand plaisir de tous. Hermione Granger et Océane Spitt, ainsi que Ginny Weasley se préparaient ensemble.

Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et les avaient teindu rouge. Puis, elle avait acheter une queue de poisson qui a l'arrière, laissait de la place pour ses jambes et pour qu'elle puise ainsi marché le haut était un simple bikini rouge qu'elle avait légèrement rendu plus cachant, n'étant pas de nature trop voyeuse. Elle portait aussi un masque rouge qui ne cachait que ses yeux.

Ginny elle, avait pigé un personnage qu'elle gardait secret, bien que son déguisement laissait voir une femme du moyen-âge. Elle portait un corset bleu par-dessus une chemise blanche, puis une longue jupe blanche avec un par-dessus de la même couleur que le corset. Ses cheveux ramassés en chignon lui allait à ravir. Elle portait aussi un petit masque qui cachait presque complètement son visage et qui se confondait entre le bleu et le blanc.

Océane tant qu'à elle, portait une robe jaune légèrement décolleté, elle avait enlevé le genre de bavette blanche pour laisser un beau de son corps dévoilé car sa robe lui arriva à la cheville. Sa robe était lacée dans le dos, et on voyait sa chair. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés mais les avait mit d'un brun très clair. Elle portait elle aussi un masque masquant seulement les yeux jaunes.

Les garçons attendaient tous en bas.

Lorsque Ginny arriva, elle reconnu tout de suite son compagnon, un garçon déguisé en Merlin…

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle vit un très beau jeune homme habillé en matelot qui l'attendait. Il avait de très beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Il était grand et lorsqu'il la vit, le jeune homme fut très ravi d'avoir été jumelé à une personne aussi charmante.

Océane arriva quelque instant plus tard, elle cherchait Tarzan des yeux, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, il ne porterait pas grand-chose, juste une peau d'animaux autour de la taille. Elle sourit à cette idée. Et elle le vit enfin, il attendait là, devant les portes, et n'avait vraiment pas l'air gênée d'être à moitié nu devant tout le monde. Il avait même l'air d'apprécier le regard du gente féminin sur lui.

_Il me semble que je le connais, il a des cheveux noirs courts et est très musclé. Il a des yeux bleus. Il ressemble un peu à Potter. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui, sinon j'aurai le droit au rire de Drago._

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il de sa vois mielleuse en s'approchant. Seriez-vous Jane par hasard.

- En effet, et tu dois être tarzan?

Il lui adressa un sourire, puis, il entrèrent. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, tous dansèrent et mangèrent en bonne compagnie. Alors fut le moment du premier slow de la soirée…

Tarzan amena Jane danser. Elle se colla sur le torse du jeune homme bien musclé et lui, il la prit par les hanches…

_Je reconnaît cette odeur entre mille, se dit Tarzan._

- Je n'arrive pas à y crois, dit-il

- Que toi et moi on est été jumelé ensemble?

- Quoi? Tu le savais?

- Bien entendu. Mais j'y pense, comment tu as fait pour savoir qui moi j'était? demanda-elle

- Océane, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître ton odeur d'entre mille.

Et elle éclata de rire.

- Comment se fait-il que l'on soit été jumelé ensemble? Questionna le blond

- Nous devions être compatible.

- Ouep.

Mais ils se firent interrompe par Dumbledor.

- La soirée touche à sa fin, dans quelques minutes, après se dernier slow, vous découvrirez votre visage.

Et la musique repartit.

- Dit moi ou est Blaise?

-C'est celui qui embrasse la fille là-bas.

- Ouar, il est vite en affaire. Et qui est la petite sirène?

- Hermione.

- Granger?

- Oui.

La chanson fut finie et tous enlevèrent leur masque. Plusieurs avait remarqué que Océane et Drago avait été jumelé. Mais la plus grande surprise fut pour Hermione et Blaise ainsi que Ginny et Harry.

_Oh mon dieu, moi qui pensait que c'était Malefoy alors que c'est son meilleur ami! Mais qu'il soit _

- Blaise? C'est bien toi? demanda Hermione

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu savais que c'était moi? demanda-elle encore une fois

- Oui.

- Et toi m'as quand même embrassé!

- Oui.

_C'est à n'y rien comprendre._

- Je…je t'aime Hermione.

_Voilà je lui est dit, voyons se qu'elle en pense._

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard surpris de beaucoup de gens…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. **

**Je vous dit a la prochaine, chow!**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	9. tout le monde dans l'bain

**Bonjour tout le monde! Premièrement, je dois tous vous REMERCIER pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu. Je suis très contente! C'est pour cela que je me donne un petit cou de pied au fesse et que je me décide à écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement! lol! Donc je dois vous dire que mon histoire va comporter environ 30 chapitres. Sans plus attendre, voilà le prochain chapitre, mais avant, voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Emily Lovegood : Bonjour toi! Je suis très contente que tu m'écrives! Oui moi aussi je trouve cela un peu weird mais je voulais être original et donc j'ai frapper fort! lol! Voilà la suite.**

**Poupoux : Ah mon fidèle lecteur (ou peu être lectrice) je suis dsl je me rappelle pu! lol! Blaise et Hermy! Ouais! Mais j'ai JAMAIS dit ou écrit qu'ils sortaient ensemble… mystère…mystère…si tu te mets à genou, je vais peu être…nan! bah peut –être… lol!**

**Poisonned : Kekoo ma fidèle amie! lol! Ben la! C'est pas encore assez long? mrd! J'en avais pour 6 pages d'ordi! Pour ton info, peu être que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais moi au moins je continue mon histoire eh! Comment cela que c'est chiant de finir de même! Moi je trouve cela drôle! Bien sur, moi je sais se qui va arriver! Lol!**

**Atomikhellie : Hello! Toi tu as encore changer de nick! lol! Mais ce n'est pas grave! Comment cela court? Je trouve sa long 6 pages! Mais tu dois comprendre que avec la tonne de devoirs à faire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps! Lol! tk chow! xoxo**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Moi aussi au début je croyais que se serait un drago-hermy et sa va peut-être le devenir mais pas pour l'instant! Oui, on s'y fait! Enfin quelqu'un qui me dit que mes chapitres sont assez longs! lol! Mici! Biz.**

**Elliotnaiss : Salut! C'est la première fois que je lis ton nom toi! Lol! Ne me dit pas que tu as lu les 8 chapitres d'une traite au moins? Lol! Moi je fais souvent cela! Lol! Donc, j'ai un ou une fan dévoué? lol bonne question! Si tu as aimé, tu vas peut être aimé mon autre fic, Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix. Si Hermy va le crisser lo? Bah vient lire la suite pour le savoir!**

**Sined : Oui, j'aime bien mes couples! lol! Sa fait différent. Qui est Océane? Bien tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres à venir! lol! Pour se qui est de mon orthographe, je suis désolé, mais j'écrit mes chapitres très vite parce que je n'est pas beaucoup de temps, et donc, souvent j'écrit mal, j'ai beau avoir un correcteur automatique, sa fonctionne pas partout. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop pire! lol!**

**Lunder : Salut, surpris du couple? Moi** **aussi! lol! Voila la suite**

**Xcats la garce : Salut, merci pour ta review, oui, c'est un drago-hermi mais j'ai 1 jamais dit que la romance ce passerait entre eux et 2 sa va peu être le devenir!**

**Prunelle 2005 : salut, j,ai po vraiment le temps de te lire mais dès que j'ai le temps j'y vais! tk chow!**

**Voilà la fin des réponses aux reviews…maintenant, voici le chapitre!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 9 : **

- Je…je t'aime Hermione.

_Voilà je lui est dit, voyons se qu'elle en pense._

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard surpris de beaucoup de gens…

La soirée se finit en beauté, la majorité des gens avaient surprit le baiser entre Hermione et Blaise. Beaucoup aussi avaient remarqué que Océane et Drago avaient été jumelé ensemble.

Le soir dans la salle de l'autorité.

Hermione était assis avec Océane en pyjama sur la causeuse….

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai embrasser Océane!

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce geste prouvé que tu l'aimes.

- Mais c'est justement, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime!

- Je vois. Pourquoi la tu embrasser alors?

- Je…je…ne sais pas…se morfondit Hermione.

- Moi je crois que tu es amoureuse du lui Hermione, et j'en suis persuadé.

- Pourquoi la vie n'est t'elle pas si simple. Tiens, comme toi et Drago!

- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux!

- Ouais ben sa c'est se que tu dis.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Que toi et Drago vous êtes fait pour être ensemble!

- Je ne crois pas, nous sommes trop différent.

- Océane, je crois au contraire que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vous avez les mêmes personnalités, la preuve, vous avez été jumelé ensemble!

- Il ne pourra jamais y avoir rien entre Drago et moi.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer, je suis désolé, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Océane entra dans sa chambre à une vitesse fulgurante et laissa Hermione seule dans le salon.

_Celle la elle me cache quelques chose, se dit-elle, et je compte bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit. _

Océane entra dans la salle de bain et commença a enlever son pyjama, un bon bain chaud lui ferait du bien. Elle entra donc dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es là Dray, alors sors de ta cachette.

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours pister ma présence?

- Parce que tu es trop prévisible.

- Que veux-tu?

- Parler et…

- Il n'y aurait pas de et.

- Bon très bien debors.

- Allez, parle.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père avant le bal.

- QUOI? Pourquoi ne m'en n'a tu pas parler?

- Parce que tu étais occupé

Le blond baissa la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant ainsi ses yeux, puis, une seule goutte d'eau sembla tomber de son visage pour tomber dans la baignoire.

- Ha Dray, je suis tellement désolé, dit elle en s'approchant du bord.

- C'est pas grave tu sais…

- Ne dit pas de bétise, je sais très bien que cela te fais de la peine.

Puis elle le sera dans ses bras. Une étreinte se formit, puis, du au balancement de leurs corps, le Serpentards bascula dans la bain contre toute attente. Il fut submergé d'eau et aplatit la jeune femme au fond de la semi piscine.

- Draco Malefoy! s'écria le préfète, lorsqu'elle pu respirer. J'aurait du me douter que tu avais un plan machiavélique derrière la tête!

Lui, couché contre elle, ses vêtements collés à sa peau, ne faisait que sourire au visage de sa meilleure amie.

- Relève-toi tout de suite! lui demanda-elle

- Pourquoi, je trouve que l'on est bien ici! Lui susurra-il

- Lève toi tu m'écrases! Lui ordonna-elle

Le jeune homme se releva, puis s'assit dans le fond de la baignoire, la jeune femme assise en face de lui. (Elle avait de l'eau juste légèrement au dessus des seins).

- Ferme les yeux! Et je te jure que si tu oses regarder je le saurai!

- D'accord.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le bruit de l'eau lorsque la jeune femme sortit de l'eau.

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et découvrir Océane avec un serviette autour du corps. Il sortit à son tour, puis il enleva ses chaussures, ses bas, et sa blouse. Il vit avec amusement que lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, la jeune femme se retourna.

_Décidément elle est très pudique elle. Sa fait pourtant longtemps que l'on se connaît._

- J'ai fini, tu peux te retourner. Lui dit-il

- Viens allons dans ma chambre, je veux savoir se qu'il t'a écrit.

- D'accord.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils furent heureux qu'il n'y est personne dans la salle de l'autorité…enfin presque personne….

_Rien entre moi et Drago mon œil, se dit-elle. Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu là. Et ben elle va être servite! _

**Voilà c'est déjà la fin, je sais que ce N'EST PAS LONG mais j'ai tellement de chose à faire! Donc le prochain chapitre est pour vendredi prochain!**

**Chow**

**love-pingo**

**review please!**


	10. Rumeurs

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Éliotnaiss : Une fan! Je suis désolé, mais je pouvais pas savoir, mais j'en prends bonne note! Lol! Je sais, il est moins apetissant mais celui la l'es un peu plus. Tu es une des premières a me dire que tu aimes mon couple Blaise/ Mione et tu es mieux de t'attendre au pire! Lol!**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Je sais que c'est un peu court mais malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de devoir et je dois tout concilier et donc je n'est pas tout le temps désiré pour faire cette fic. Merci de m'encourager, c'est grace à des personnes comme toi que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.**

**Poisonned : Je sais que ses court mais j'ai pas le temps pour plus. Celui là est un peu plus long. Environ 4 pages d'ordi. **

**Atomikhellie : Salut toi, donc oui je vais tacher de les faire plus long mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, Dray va bientôt être a poil je te le promet et je ferai une descrip juste pour toi! lol! En passant si sa t'intéresse g une autre fic, Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix qui est super bonne aussi! tk chow chow!**

**Merci à tout les autres que je n'est pas le temps de répondre ou que la réponse se trouve parmi ceux du haut.**

**  
**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 10 : Rumeurs par-dessus rumeurs**

_Rien entre moi et Drago mon œil, se dit-elle. Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu là. Et ben elle va être servite! _

La porte se refermit sous les yeux d'une personne qui n'aurait pas du voir.

--------------

À l'intérieur de la pièce, au même moment…a environ 3 heures du matin, le 31 octobre. (Le lendemain c'était dimanche)

- Je vais me changer. Décida la préfète en allant derrière une visière (je sais pas comment sa se nomme, c'est une genre de visière pour se changer sans que personne ne vous voie). Elle mit des vêtements très légers puis sortit de sa cachette.

_Putain, on dirait qu'elle fait par exprès pour se mettre des petites tenues! Non mais, madame ne veut pas que je prenne son bain avec elle mais elle se permet de ne mettre qu'une petite camisole avec un boxer moulant vert! Se plaignit le serpentards_

_J'ai tout entendu Dray! Lui dicta la voie _

_Merde. Je vais m'habiller je reviens._

_D'accord et va calmer tes hormones en même temps._

Le blond se retourna à cette remarque, puis il sourit à la jeune femme avant de traverser la porte.

------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un papier dans ses mains. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer bleu marin moulant. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme (qui y était déjà assis) puis lui tendit. Elle la prit dans ses mains et commença à lire dans sa tête…

_Cher Drago, _

_Je suis très déçu de toi mon fils. Tu es la honte de la famille Malefoy. Tu as repris contact avec cette femme…cette chose…je t'avais pourtant interdit de la revoir, je t'avais alors demander dans ma dernière lettre de ne plus lui porter d'attention, elle te détourne du droit chemin. Mais bien sur tu n'en n'as fait qu'à ta tête. J'ai bien dû intervenir, je croyais que ta petite leçon de l'autre jour te ferais comprendre le message, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas passé puisque tu es allé au bal avec cette poufiasse. Je t'avertis, le maître n'est pas du tout content. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, sinon, je récidiverai, et cette fois, ce n'est peut-être pas à toi n'y aux parents de cette fille que je m'en prendrai, mais peut-être bien à elle-même. _

La jeune femme, en lisant cette lettre, versa une larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Drago, qui se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle continue cependant à lire…

_N'oublie pas Drago, que l'amour n'est pas un bon sentiment et qu'il ne t'apporte que des problèmes, oublie le et conduit toi comme un vrai Malefoy._

_Sur ce, je te laisse._

_Lucius Malefoy._

La jeune femme posa la lettre à ses pieds et mit son visage dans ses mains, Drago, qui était habitué à ce genre de problème la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et l'étendit sur le lit. Elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, jusqu'au moment où elle fut trop fatigué et qu'elle s'endormit, bercer par un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout.

-----------------------

Le lendemain matin très tôt, Blaise et Hermione se levèrent de bonne heure pour pouvoir accomplir leur plan. Il était simple mais ferait beaucoup de mal au gens qu'il voulait blesser. Leur plan était simple : VENGEANCE.

---------------------

Le soleil se leva paisiblement sur Poudlard lorsque Drago et Océane se réveillèrent, enlacer un à l'autre. Comme Drago le prévoyait, la première réaction de la jeune femme fut de transplaner hors du lit. Combien de fois au combien de fois Drago avait rêvez qu'elle reste collée à lui et l'embrasse paisiblement…

- Déjà réveillez? Lui demanda-il en s'asseyant sur le lit

- Oui.

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Assez bien oui, et toi?

- C'est avec toi que je dors le mieux.

La jeune femme rougit à cette remarque, puis elle demanda :

- Tu veux que l'on aille manger en bas?

- Avec plaisir, laisse moi juste le temps de me changer et je te rejoindre dans 10 minutes dans la salle de l'autorité.

- D'accord.

- Bye mon ange.

- à tantôt.

Il sortit de la chambre de la préfète puis rentra dans la siennes.

-----------------------------------

Tout était prêt, leur plan fonctionnera à merveille. Il leur ferait regretter le mal causé.

- Bientôt, ils seront humilié et nous nous venger, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Blaise et en se dirigeant dans la salle de dîner.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, Drago sortit de sa chambre et vit la préfète assis confortablement sur une causeuse, habiller de façon moldu, un jean taille base avec une camisole décolleté qui attache dans la cou. Drago la trouvait tout simplement irrésistible mais sabtint de tout commentaire.

- On y va? demanda-il avec un sourire

- Oui.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'autorité et virent avec stupéfaction que beaucoup de gens étaient levé pour une heure si matinale.

- D'après toi, pourquoi il y a tant de monde? demanda le prince des serpentards

- Tu es mieux de ne pas le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire? demanda-il inquiet

- On dirait que quelqu'un nous a joué un mauvais tour.

- Explique toi clairement.

- Hey Malefoy, jte l'avais ben dit que tu finirais avec Spitt, mais de la à faire 3 fois l'amour avec elle en une nuit, y faut pas se gêné! Lui dit un autre serpentards

- QUOI?

- Drago calme toi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette rumeur?

- Quelqu'un a mit des images de nous modifier par magie.

- Et que représente ses images? demanda Drago sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

- La première est réel, c'est quand tu es tomber par-dessus moi dans le bain, ils ont simplement enlever tes vêtements, mais ne t'inquète pas, on ne voit rien à par ton dos. La deuxième s'était quand on était tout les deux sur la canapé, elle a été modifier, on voit simplement mon dos, sans soutient gorge, et la dernière c'est toi et moi cette nuit mais ils ont enlever mes bretelles alors on dirait que je suis nue et toi aussi.

- Putain de merde, je vais tuer ceux qui ont fait cela.

- Tu ne sais même pas c'est qui.

- Je compte bien le découvrir. LAISSEZ PASSER LE PRÉFET EN CHEF SINON JE VOUS ENLEVE DES POINTS, cria-il.

- Drago, dit Océane faiblement.

- Quoi.

- S'ils ont prit une photo cette nuit, ils m'ont peut-être vu transplaner.

- Et alors?

- Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard.

Drago devient livide…

**À suivre.**

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite la semaine prochaine!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	11. Contreattact

**Réponses au reviews :**

**J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews cette fois  Je suis déçu! Mais se n'est pas grave. Je me force se soir pour vous écrire un chapitre car j'ai pas la tête à faire des devoirs et dieu seul sais combien j'en est. Donc je vous laisse sur ce chapitre!**

**Atomikhellie : Oui oui, tu vas l'avoir un jour ta descrip de Dray a poil. Mais tu voudrais pas la faire pour moi? Prend pas exemple sur Sam lol! Voici un autre chapitre!**

**Poisonned : Oui, elle transplane, tu as bien lu. Pourquoi? Bah tu va le savoir seulement si tu continue de lire ma fic! lol. Oui Lucius hait Océane et tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi. Et oui, encore une fois, Blaise et Mione se sont vengés. Tu verras dans se chapitre pourquoi.**

**Prunelle2005 : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'est absolument pas le temps d'aller lire ta fic mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps de libre je te promet que je vais la lire. Merci pour tes beaux compliments.**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Je sais que c'est court mais comme tu le dis, au moins, j'udapte vite donc c'est moins pire! Lol! Voilà chow.**

_**Je dédie se chapitre a Poisonned qui lit mes deux fic avec délice et appréciation et qui m'encourage beaucoup.**_

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 11 : Hermione, tu vas avoir affaire à moi.**

- S'ils ont prit une photo cette nuit, ils m'ont peut-être vu transplaner.

- Et alors?

- Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard.

Drago devient livide…

Suite au évènement de la matinée, Drago alla porter plainte au professeur Dumbledor. Il lui demanda de faire enquête sur ce qui s'était passé ce que le directeur promis de faire. Drago parla aussi de la possibilité que les photographes aient vu Océane transplaner et cela inquéta beaucoup le directeur qui décida de tirer cette évènement au claire le plus vite possible avant que cette information tombe entre de mauvaise main.

Pendant se temps dans la chambre d'Hermione, quelqu'un était accroupi sur le bord de la fenêtre, dans le noir, fixait la lune et respirait le grand air.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione entra dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Puis, elle poussa un cri.

- QUE FAIS-TU ICI?

- Je suis venu te parler, répondit la voix.

- COMMENT ES-TU ENTRÉ?

- Par mes propres moyens.

- JE VAIS APPELER LE PROFESSEUR!

- Je crois que se serait plus à moi de l'appeler Hermione vis-à-vis les circonstances.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi et Blaise qui avez fait le coup des photos truquer.

- Je ne vois pas de ce que tu parles.

- Si tu le vois très bien. Tu veux seulement te convaincre qui tu n'as pas fait cela. Mais tu sais Hermione, disons que certaine personne on des habiletés particulières pour la magie. Dont moi. Je suis un maître dans l'art de l'occlumentie. Et comme tu n'y connaît rien en occlumentie, ton esprit mes complètement ouvert.

- Je….je…

- Il est trop tard pour te justifier. Tu m'as assez fait perdre de temps. Qu'y gagnais-tu Hermione? Que gagnais-tu? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Tu sais très bien que j'aurais compris mieux que n'importe qui d'autre que tu l'aimais. Dray est un gars formidable. J'aurais pu d'aider. Alors qu'a tu gagner.

- …

- Je vais prendre cela pour un rien.

- Tu vas le dire au professeur?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que contrairement à certaine, je ne suis pas une traîtresse. Et moi au moins, je parle de quelques choses que je suis sur. Je ne lance pas de fausse rumeur. Je vais te laisser aller te dénoncer toute seule.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'irais pas…

- Tu finiras par y aller, fait moi confiance.

- C'est une menace?

- Non, disons que c'est plus…un avertissement…

Puis, elle se leva et partit laissant Hermione derrière elle.

La nuit était déjà joliment tombée et le souper approchait à grand pas. Océane était déjà descendu pour aller manger et laissait un regard d'incompréhension a tout le monde qui osait la regarder.

Elle trouva dans la grande salle Harry Potter et décida d'aller lui parler.

- Salut Harry.

- Tiens salut Océane. Sa faisait longtemps.

- Oui, disons que les derniers évènements m'ont beaucoup occupé.

- Oui, tout le monde en parle dans le château.

- Je sais mais se n'est pas vrai.

- Je m'en doutais, je te crois sur parole quand tu dis qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un ami.

- Merci.

- Ya pas de quoi.

- Et toi comment tu vas?

- Je vais bien et toi?

- Monsieur Potter, dit le Professeur Rogues, le directeur veut vous voir immédiatement.

-Mais professeur…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne!

- Bon ben salut! dit Harry en quitta la table pour se dirigé vais le bureau.

Harry arriva au bureau de Dumbledor, puis il cogna.

- Entre Harry entre!

Harry entra et prit place à un des luxueux sièges.

- Qui a-t-il professeur? demanda Harry

- Je vais aller droit au but, la guerre approche Harry et je veux que toi, Hermione et Ron recommenciez l'AD.

- Avec tout le monde?

- Non, a tout le lundi, si vous le voulez bien, vous donneriez des cours au 5-6 et 7e année. Et le vendredi, vous auriez des cours privés, vous, vos amis, Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Spitt.

- Pourquoi Malefoy et Spitt?

- J'ai mes raisons personnelles.

- Alors acceptez-vous?

- Oui, oui professeur.

- Bien votre premier cours sera demain (lundi).

- D'accord.

- Vous pouvez disposé. Au revoir.

De retour dans la salle des griffondors, Harry fut surpris de voir Hermione et Ron dans la tour.

- Tiens Harry, où étais-tu pendant l'heure du souper? demanda Hermione

- J'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledor.

- Et pourquoi, demanda Ron.

- On recommence les réunions de l'AD 2 fois semaine.

- Ces cool!

- Ouais sauf que c'est une fois avec les 5-6 et 7 e année et l'autre fois, moi, vous 2, Malefoy et Spitt.

- Que faut-il la ces deux là?

- J'n'en es aucune idée. Mais je vais le savoir, dit Harry malicieusement.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre ultra-sensass. Lol! Ben voilà, prochain chapitre à venir la fin de semaine prochaine.**

**chow vous aime fow**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-Pingo**


	12. La première réunion de l'AD

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Salut cocotte, je te remercie de tes compliments et je sais que c'est court mais que veux tu je n'est vraiment pas le temps d'en faire d'avantage. Je te promets d'essayer par contre!**

**Atomikhellie : Je sais que ce n'est pas long mais tu sais comme moi le nombre de chose que l'on a a faire. en passant tu ne m'a toujours pas donné la description de Drago a poil. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui la fais! Lol**

**Poisonned : J'espère que les renseignements que je t'es donné ton un peu défucké lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne fête surtout!**

**Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 12 : Première réunion de l'AD**

- Ouais sauf que c'est une fois avec les 5-6 et 7 e année et l'autre fois, moi, vous 2, Malefoy et Spitt.

- Que faut-il la ces deux là?

- J'n'en es aucune idée. Mais je vais le savoir, dit Harry malicieusement.

Le vendredi arriva a trop grand pas pour Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps éclaircir le sujet. Il avait bien essayé de parler à Océane mais peine perdue elle avait toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire.

La rumeur sur Océane et Drago s'était quelque peu dispersée bien que beaucoup de gens en parle encore. Mais, les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par passé par-dessus c'est problème et se conduisaient le plus normalement possible avec tout le monde.

Hermione tant qu'à elle, n'avait toujours pas été se dénoncé au professeur Dumbledor et elle en avait parler plusieurs fois avec Blaise, mais cette soirée là, la discutions fut plutôt mouvementé.

- Blaise je crois que je vais craquer.

- Mais non Mione, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai constamment peur quel me fasse du mal. Et je ne sais pas si Malefoy est au courant, s'il l'es j'ai peur qu'il devienne dangereux pour nous.

- Bien sur que non mione, je te les dis, Spitt ne te fera rien. Elle a trop peur de toi pour cela.

- Je n'y crois pas au contraire. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille.

- Que veux-tu dire par la?

- Comment explique tu quelle soit rentré dans ma chambre alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas le mot de passe. Et comment a t'elle su que c'était nous?

- Je n'en es aucune idée

- Et il y a autre chose, elle a dit qu'elle faisait de l'occlumentie.

- Et puis?

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre?

- Non

- Il n'y a que Harry qui sache en faire.

- Non

- Comment sa non?

- Écoute mione, chez le sorcier de sang pur, la majorité des parents apprennent à leur enfant à pratique l'occlumentie pour protéger leur secret de famille.

- Alors tu sais le faire?

- Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Je sais par contre que Malefoy y est très doué. Peut-être est-ce lui qu'il le lui a apprit. Ou c'est peut-être c'est parent.

- Sans doute…

Hermione dut finalement quitta son amoureux pour aller a la salle sur demande ou se faisait la réunit de l'AD.

Elle arriva là-bas et vit Harry et Ron qui parlait en attendant les autres.

- Salut Mione!

- Salut Harry, salut Ron.

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard?

- Pour rien, je…je faisais des devoirs et je n'est pas vu le temps passé.

- D'accord, mais si jamais la sale fouine ou son ami Zambini t'enbète, tu nous fait signe et on leur arrange le portrait, dit Ron sur un ton protecteur.

-Oui oui, c'est promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Océane et Drago entrèrent.

Océane dévisagea fermement Hermione puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Désolé d'être en retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il. Bon puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencé. En premier, j'ai quelques petites questions à vous posées.

- Vas-y, dit Malefoy

- Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de prendre des cours avec nous.

- Nous n'avons pas décidez, nous y avons été obligé Potter, en plus, la force de tes groupes le lundi sont beaucoup trop faible pour nous.

- Toujours autant de ventardisme Malefoy, dit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

- Oui toujours.

- Bon passons à la prochaine question, ou en êtes vous rendu? Parce que je ne vous crois pas rendu au même niveau que nous trois, cela fait très longtemps que l'on s'entraîne.

- Je crois en effet que nous sommes disons…commença Océane, beaucoup plus élevé que vous.

- Qu'est que tu as dit? demanda Ron hors de lui.

- J'ai dit que nous étions meilleur que vous. Reprit-elle.

- Très bien, voyons cela. Hermione, tu vas affronté Océane dans un duel. Les sorts impardonnables sont interdits.

- Bien.

Océane se positionna, baquette à la main face à Hermione. Tout deux était très concentré.

- Dit Dray, je lui fait le coup ou pas?

- Lequel?

- Bah je ne sais pas, celui de ton choix. Dit-elle en fixant obstinément Hermione.

- Nan, reste à son niveau. N'oubli pas que tu te bas contre plus faible que toi.

- Et tu crois que les mangemorts vont se dire la même chose? demanda-elle

- Non, mais laisse lui une chance.

- Très bien, très bien.

Harry prit alors la parole.

- Très bien, à mon signal, commencer, MAINTENANT.

- ACCIO BAGUETTE, hurla hermione.

Mais, rien ne se produisit.

- Océane, dit Drago.

- Hey je suis gentille je ne fais rien.

- Mais tu sais très bien que sa…

- La ferme Dray!

- D'accord.

Puis Hermione tenta une autre attaque

- STUPÉFIX!

Mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.

- Océane, arrête de la niaiser.

- Mais se n'est pas de ma faute Dray, elle est si…incompétente…

- Ok Ok on arrête le combat, déclara Harry.

- Hermione, tu es sur que sa vas?

- Oui!

- alors pourquoi aucun de tes sorts n'a touché Océane.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Surtout qu'en plus, je n'est pas répliqué, ajouta cette dernière.

Puis quelqu'un entra.

- Professeur Dumbledor. S'écria Hermione

- Oui c'est bien moi. Alors comment sa avance?

- Mal je crois que Hermione a un problème, dit Harry.

- Et pourquoi?

- Et bien, elle a fait un duel contre Spitt et aucun sort ne l'a toucher.

- Je vois. Quel sort on été employé?

- Attraction et stupéfixation.

- Je vois. Mademoiselle Spitt?

- Oui, dit elle avec un gros sourire.

- Pourquoi fait vous cela.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur, dit elle en perdant son sourire.

- Je ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui.

- Qu'avez-vous faite?

- Je n'est rien faite professeur, aucun anti-charme rien du tout. Sa magie n'est pas assez puissante voilà tout.

- Je n'y comprend rien, parla Ron

- Moi si, dit Drago content de son coup. Je savais que Granger était nul mais au point de ne par lancer un sort aussi simple, j'aurais du me douter que tu avais fait quelque chose.

- Mais je n'est rien fait, si j'aurais fait quelque chose cela aurait paru!

C'était à en rien y comprendre. Tout le monde étaient subjuqué par les paroles, mais personne ni comprenait quelques choses.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! Je me suis surpassé 6 pages et demi! Lol**

**tk chow**

**Reviews SVP**

**love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	13. Tournois de duel

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Poisonned : Salut! Tu es encore perdue? Non mais sa se peux tu! Mais ce que je veux comprend c'est est ce que tu es perdue car tu ne comprend pas l'histoire et parce que tu ne comprend pas les mystères qui entoure mon histoire? Lol parce que sa fait une méchante différence pour moi! Que Océane n'est pas normal, il était temps que tu t'en rende compte lol!**

**Atomikhellie : Salut cocotte! Quand tu auras le temps, tu me feras les descriptions, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais quand même! lol! C'est vrai que celui la était plus long, j'espère que se chapitre te plaira!**

**Hermignonne Malefoy : Bjour! J'espère que tu vas bien! Merci, enfin une qui dit que ma longueur est correcte lol! Oui, sa brasse entre Spitt et Mione, mais sais-tu pourquoi? Oui Dumbledor sais beaucoup de chose lol! Voilà la suite!**

**Elliotnaiss : Salut toi! Ce n'est pas grave, le principale, c'est que tu me lises encore! lol! Qui t'a dit que Hermi était plus faible que Océane? Et qui ta dit que Hermione ne sais pas résister à l'occlumentie? lol mystère par-dessus mystère!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 13 : Tournoi de duel**

- Moi si, dit Drago content de son coup. Je savais que Granger était nul mais au point de ne par lancer un sort aussi simple, j'aurais du me douter que tu avais fait quelque chose.

- Mais je n'est rien fait, si j'aurais fait quelque chose cela aurait paru!

C'était à en rien y comprendre. Tout le monde étaient subjuguer par les paroles, mais personne ni comprenait quelques choses.

- Mademoiselle Spitt, je ne crois pas que ce que vous utilisez soit disons…dans les règles…

- Je doute fort qu'il existe une règle la dessus.

- En effet. Bref, passons au chose sérieuse, j'ai pensé à organiser un tournoi de duel entre des aurores et mes plus bons élèves en duel. Et je vous est choisi, vous 5, pour nous représentés. Les duels auront lieux dimanche (à noter que l'on est vendredi) dans la grande salle. Une récompense sera remise aux élèves réussissant à battre les aurores, si il y en a, bien entendu.

- Bien professeur.

- Alors tâcher de vous entraîner ce soir.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Bonne entraînement.

- Merci.

Le professeur sortit, laissant ses 5 élèves seuls dans la pièce.

- Océane, peux-tu m'expliquer?

- T'expliquer quoi Potter.

- Ce à quoi le professeur faisait allusion.

- Rien du tout!

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

- La ferme et entraîner vous à la place.

Elle se vira et alla rejoindre Drago qui regardait la scène avec amusement. Un sourire était dessiné sur le bord de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à rire, lui demanda elle.

- Rien, je regardais comment tu te débrouillais.

- Merci d'être venue a mon aide.

- Pas de quoi.

L'entraînement durant encore presque une heure avant que tous les jeunes gens ne se décident a rentré.

Océane et Drago entrèrent dans la salle de l'autorité sans se douter que quelqu'un les observait. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Drago.

Le soir même, vers minuit, quelqu'un passa dans la salle de l'autorité, puis cogna a une des porte orné d'un chevalier. Puis, la silhouette attendit…

- MMMMMM…qui est là?

- Dray, c'est moi tu peux me laissé entrer?

- Mouais.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant à Océane le loisir de regarder Drago, musclé, bronzé et surtout en caleçon noir moulant!

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller je te signale.

- Je te signale qu'il est minuit et que je dormais.

- Désolé.

- Que veux-tu?

- Je peux entré.

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ma chambre, lui dit-il sur un ton malicieux.

Elle entra dans la chambre et Drago ferma la porte. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit pour s'y assoire, Drago la contemplait.

Elle ne portait pas grand-chose, une simple chemisette de nuit rose qui lui arrivait sous les fesses avait un petit boxer agencé. Il pouvait y voir ses fesses bien rondes ainsi que toute les autres formes de son corps gracieux.

Océane, qui se sentait observé se retourna, puis elle vit le yeux de Drago la déshabiller du regard, elle sourit et se mit a rire.

- Qui a-il de drôle? demanda-il

- Ton visage!

- Qu'est ce qu'il a mon visage, demanda-il en s'approchant lentement.

Mais la jeune femme riait tellement quel ne pus lui répondre…elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que le jeune homme approchait d'elle…trop près d'elle…

Il embarqua sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle…elle était différente…toujours aussi angélique et belle, mais sa respiration sentait l'alcool. Elle avait bu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

- Tu as bu? Lui demanda-il surpris

- Juste un peu…

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant.

- Je n'est pas le droit?

- Pourquoi a tu bu? Tu sais très bien que ton corps ne le supportera pas!

- Arrête de m'embêter avec sa!

- Océane, pourquoi à tu bu?

- Pour rien jte dit.

- Dit moi pourquoi!

- Pour oublier voilà tes content!

- …oublier quoi?

- Oublier qui je suis.

Sans réfléchir, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Puis la berça, elle se laissa faire…

- Mon ange, tu ne dois pas nier qui tu ais ni pourquoi tu l'ais. Tu ne dois pas, tu es qui tu es et tu es unique. C'est se qui te rend si spéciale à mes yeux…

- Mais c'est si difficile, murmura-elle entre 2 sanglots

- Bien sur que non.

- Comment peux-tu dire sa, tu n'es pas obliger de cacher ta personnalité à tout le monde.

- Mais je le fais…

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit…sachant que quelqu'un veillait sur elle.

Drago ne s'endormait pas, il s'avait que bientôt son corps réagirait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Certes l'alcool lui faisait oublier tout se qui se passait, mais il avait des effets très néfaste sur elle.

Environ deux heures plus tard, cela commença. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se plia en deux.

- DRAY, cria elle.

- Je suis la mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai si mal.

- Je sais, sa va passer…tu sais très bien comment sa marche.

Plus d'une heure passa a se que Océane se tortille d'un bord et de l'autre, incapable de s'arrêter, le mal était si fort qu'elle en avait de la difficulté à respirer.

L'aube se leva enfin et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assoupis. On était dimanche aujourd'hui et le duel devait avoir lieux se soir juste avant le souper.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient levé tôt se matin la pour s'entraîner. Pas question de se laisser battre par un aurore, sinon de quoi auraient-ils l'air devant des mangemorts autant entraîner et peut-être même plus.

- Dit moi Harry, tu ne la trouve pas bizarre Spitt? demande la jeune femme

- Euh…oui…mais C'est vrai qu'elle a quelque chose d'étrange.

- On dirait…qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine! s'exclama Ron en blague

- Oui, c'est exactement cela! s'écria Hermione

L'heure du dîner approcha et Drago se réveilla. Son estomac criait famine. Océane dormait encore paisiblement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

- Tu as faim, dit elle sans se dégager.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé?

- Non, pas vraiment…se sont tes pensées qui m'ont réveillé.

- Ah…je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu as bien dormis?

- Si on oublie l'épisode de crise oui.

- Très bien. Je vais chercher de quoi manger.

- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait, regarde sur ton bureau.

Le blond se retourna et du admettre qu'il avait là un festin.

- Tu sais que je t'adore…

- Oui, je le sais.

Drago se défit lentement de la jeune femme pour amener de la nourriture au lit.

- Tu sais que tu es très jolie dans se petit pyjama.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un sale pervers.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Dit moi, qu'elle heure est-il?

- MMMM…midi pourquoi?

- Pour savoir, la duel commence à 4 heures.

- Ah c'est vrai le putain de duel.

Trois heures trente arriva et tous les élèves commençaient à arriver ainsi que le ministre de la magie.

- Pas trop nerveux? demanda Océane

- Non et toi?

- Pas vraiment. Comment tu t'habilles?

- Euh…je sais pas trop toi?

- Mmmm. j'ai déjà ma petite idée!

- Je veux savoir!

- Attend je reviens!

Océane sortit de la chambre de Drago et entra dans la siennes. Pas longtemps après, elle en ressortit. Elle entra dans la chambre de son ami.

- Youar! Tu es splendide!

_Description de vue par les yeux de Drago_

_Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une petite camisole bleue décolleté qui laissait bien entrevoir ses seins. Elle portait une jupe à la rotule assez serrée qui laissait imaginé ces formes gracieuses. Elle portait de longue botte noire à aiguille. _

- Alors comment tu vas t'habiller?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas! Aide-moi, lui demanda-il

- Très bien, elle s'approcha du garde-robe et en sortit une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon. Voilà- dit-elle

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est…ordinaire…

- Oui, mais sa te ressemble et c'est confortable.

- Et tu vas me dire que se que tu portes est confortable, lui demanda-il en effleurant son oreille.

Elle frémit. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago qui s'approcha encore plus de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais…si tu veux…on a du temps de libre…lui murmura-il en se collant à elle.

- Je…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Dray…

- Si tu le dis…dit-il en se détachant, non sa paraître déçu.

- On ferait bien d'y aller.

Voyant que le jeune homme était triste, elle s'approcha de lui, puis lui prit la main.

- Écoute Dray, je peux comprendre que cela soit difficile pour toi. Je ne suis pas sans savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi mais je t'es déjà expliqué pourquoi.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux nier se que mon cœur me dicte…

- En effet. Écoute, je te jure que si je pouvais t'aimer comme tu m'aimes, je le ferrais, mais j'en suis incapable et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Elle lui murmurait cela dans le creux de l'oreille, prenant attention à chaque mot.

Elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue et se décolla. Puis elle avança de quelques pas vers la porte suivit de par Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main…

**Et ben voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! Je crois que je me suis surpassé en faisant beaucoup de pages! Lol, je suis contente de moi. Donc c'est en vous souhaitant une joyeuse halloween que je vous quitte. Et oublier pas une petite reviews sa fait pas de mal!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	14. Duels

**À coucou le coucou! Lol! J'espère que vous allez bien cher lecteur et chère lectrice car je vais très bien! Et bien oui car aujourd'hui, sa fait un mois que je suis avec mon copain et j'en suis très heureuse! Donc voilà sans plus attendre, les réponses au reviews :**

**Atomikhellie : Allo, donc oui, je sais, je m'amilliore, mes chapitres sont plus longs et j'espère qu'ils vont le rester. Bref, j'ai hâte que tu m'envois les descriptions car c'est important!**

'**tite mione alias hermignonne Malefoy : Salut, merci pour ta reviews, alors, enfin la longueur est correcte? Lol! Youppi!**

**Nynousette : Bjour! Donc merci pour ta reviews. Au début s'était sensé être un Dray/Mione mais la je sais plus. Je vais voir…donc pour savoir si s'en est un ou pas et bien continue a me lire!**

**Derithyll : Merci beaucoup. Je me demandais, si je traduisais cette fic, tu crois que sa marcherait bien en anglais? et si oui, tu pourrais tu être mon traducteur (dsl si tes une fille) **

**_Traduction pour toi : Thank you very much. I have a question, if I translated this fic, can you believe to correct me because I'm not very well in English. _**

**ASM : Salut, merci pour ta critique mais je vais quand même continuer d'utiliser ces surnoms. Je suis désolé si sa te dérange.**

**Sorcières2salem : Salut, je suis contente que tu sois resté accroché. Je sais, mais c'est fais pour cela!**

**Sam malefoy : Bonjour, donc, merci pour ta reviews, d'accord, leur disons relation va avancer…mais peut être pas dans le sens que tu le veux…**

**Lulu : Bonjour, je ne crois pas que j'ai parlé de pansy en cours de potion mais si c'est le cas bah dsl! Pis dsl pour l'orthographe **

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 14 : Les duels **

- En effet. Écoute, je te jure que si je pouvais t'aimer comme tu m'aimes, je le ferrais, mais j'en suis incapable et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Elle lui murmurait cela dans le creux de l'oreille, prenant attention à chaque mot.

Elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue et se décolla. Puis elle avança de quelques pas vers la porte suivit de par Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main…

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui était rempli de gens. Il y avait tout les élèves de l'école, ainsi que le ministre de la magie et ses conseillés, puis quelques journalistes et pour finir, tout les professeurs.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Aujourd'hui aura lieux la première édition du tournois de duels opposants les meilleurs élèves de notre école à des aurores. Je voudrais remercier les aurores qui participeront. Je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous rappeler les règlements des duels. Aucun sort interdit ne sera toléré. Vous avez seulement droit à votre esprit et votre baguette pour le duel. Sur ce, je vous présente les 5 élèves de notre école qui défendront leur poste. Je vous présente Monsieur Harry Potter de Griffondors, Mademoiselle Granger de Griffondors, Monsieur Ronald Weasley de Griffondors, Monsieur Malefoy de Serpentards et finalement, Mademoiselle Spitt de Serpentards. Maintenant, voici les 5 aurores, je vous présente Monsieur Bulstrong qui affrontera monsieur Potter, ensuite Madame Tonks qui affrontera Hermione, Monsieur Caron qui affrontera Ron, puis, il y aura Monsieur Hadji, qui affrontera Monsieur Malefoy, puis pour finir, Monsieur Zambini qui affrontera Océane.

Malefoy resta surpris que le père de Blaise ait accepté de participer. Peut-être pensait-il se battre contre lui?

- Bien nous allons commencer avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Bulstrong. Veuillez vous placer sur le stage placer à cet effet.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire mordre la poussière, dit Bulstrong à l'effet de Harry.

- Je crois que se sera plutôt le contraire.

Le combat commença par un expelliamus lancer par Bulstrong qui fut facilement évité par Harry. Puis, s'en suivit une série de sort complexe de chacun des bords qui furent tous intercepté par des contres sorts.

Finalement, Harry prit le dessus en prenant avantage d'une diversion fait par un de ses sorts.

- Monsieur Potter remporte le tournoi! Déclara le directeur de sa voix forte.

- alors, qui est ce qui a fait manger la poussière a l'autre? demanda Harry.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Hermione qui se fit malheureusement battre par son adversaire.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, qui lui encore une fois se fit battre à plate couture par l'aurore.

Il ne restait plus que les deux serpentards.

Ce fut alors le tour de Drago. Il ne s'inquetait guère de se qu'il allait arriver. Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de Hadji. Un aurore faible et sans grande résistance. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le battre.

- Alors, pas trop stressé? demanda Océane

- Non, je sais que je vais le battre.

- D'accord.

- Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

- Je…je vais bien…mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Un mauvais pressentiment que je devrais prendre au sérieux ou pas.

- Tu devrais le prendre au sérieux. Il va y avoir quelque chose ici se soir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais sa n'annonce rien de bon…

- Tu devrais aller en parler au professeur Dumbledor Océane.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le temps de lui en parler.

- Océane, vas-y tout de suite. Je viens avec toi.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes!

Drago et Océane se dirigèrent vers Dumbledor.

- Professeur, Océane a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Cela ne peux pas attendre Mademoiselle Spitt? Le combat entre Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Hadji va commencer.

- Si cela peut attendre Monsieur.

- Au contraire Professeur, Océane a eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Cela arrive à tout le monde monsieur Malefoy

- mais pour Océane cela signifie beaucoup plus!

- Arrivé au but Monsieur Malefoy.

- A toute les fois que Océane a eu un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de terrible est arrivé.

- De quel genre d'évènement penser vous?

- je…je n'en est aucune idée…la noirceur…la…

Puis océane s'évanouit. Drago eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle se fracasse le crâne par terre. Dumbledor, surprit de la situation, demanda un moment de pose et Drago transporta la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh qui était sur le bord de l'hystérie.

- ce n'est pas normal qu'une jeune femme s'évanouisse! S'écriait-elle

Tout le monde les regardait. Mais, quelqu'un avait un sourire satisfait…un sourire quelque peu diabolique.

Rendu à l'infirmerie, Drago posa délicatement la jeune femme comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Puis, il la regarda, il se retourna ensuite vers le professeur Dumbledor.

- Que faisons nous maintenant? Lui demanda-il

- Je n'en sais rien. Madame Pomfresh faite un examen complet.

- Cela ne servira a rien, elle n'est pas constituer comme nous.

- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur Malefoy? demanda l'infirmière surprise.

- Laissez donc Madame, laissez donc. Alors que faisons-nous?

- Attendre.

Quelques minutes, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage plein de sueur. Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforta, mais la jeune femme s'extirpa de ses bras, puis elle dit :

- Sa commencer! La noirceur arrive.

- Que voulez vous dire Mademoiselle Spitt!

- On attaque la grande salle. Mon évanouissement était une diversion!

- En êtes vous sure?

- Sur a 100 monsieur.

Les 4 personnes accoururent jusque dans la grande salle.

- Ouvertado! Cria Dumbledor.

Puis, rien. Tous les élèves étaient sagement assit et bavardaient, attendant le retour.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

- Ils arrivent, ce sont des….

Un grand grondement se fit entendre, puis, un mur de l'enceinte de l'école s'effondra pour laisser place à une trentaine de détraqueurs.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE CALME ET ASSIS! S'écria le directeur.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! Je sais qu'il n'est pas long mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment continuer cette partie de l'histoire. Donc je vous laisse sur ce. Mon prochain chapitre sera poster sûrement vendredi ou sinon dimanche car je suis partie pendant la fin de semaine. Sur ce je vous dit au revoir!**

**N'oubliez pas une petite reviews!**

**Love-Pingo**


	15. Détraqueurs

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Malfoy4ever : Salut! Merci pour ta reviews!**

'**Tite mione : Je sais que je suis sadique de couper. Celui la est plus long!**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Oui en effet du a beaucoup débordé de ton temps de garde! Pourquoi elle est méchante? Tu verras!**

**Atomikhellie : Je sais que c'était pas long! **

**sorcieres2salem : Salut, merci pour tes commentaires. Merci merci!**

**Sam Malefoy : Je sais que je met en suspense mais c'est pour vous garder cher lecteurs! **

**Djinn Faery : Océane est flipante! Attend de voir dans cela comment elle l'est! Quésé qui arrive a Hermi, tu vas le savoir bientôt!**

**Poisonned : merci! Voila la suite**

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 15 : **

Puis, rien. Tous les élèves étaient sagement assit et bavardaient, attendant le retour.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

- Ils arrivent, ce sont des….

Un grand grondement se fit entendre, puis, un mur de l'enceinte de l'école s'effondra pour laisser place à une trentaine de détraqueurs.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE CALME ET ASSIS! S'écria le directeur.

La trentaine de détraqueurs étaient là et semblait menaçant. Les ministres et aurores avaient tous reculé. Essayant de protégé les élèves. Les plus faibles s'étaient déjà évanoui sous tant de mauvaise pensée.

- Je vous l'avait dit, pensa Océane.

- SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE MON ÉCOLE! Cria le directeur

- Silence vieux fou. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rigoler. Nous venons ici pour des gens bien précis. Laissez nous repartir avec Potter et aucun mal ne sera fait au élève.

Océane, qui avait tout entendu, prit la main de Drago et la serra.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je ne l'es laisserai pas l'enlever. Dit-elle mentalement_

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Mais sa me rassure quand même que tu sois là. Lui répondit-il._

_Alors qu'est ce que nous faisons? demanda la jeune femme_

_Je crois que nous devrions porter secours à Potter. _

_On ne devrait pas laisser sa au aurore?_

_Tu rigoles? Regarde-les, ils tombent comme des mouches, les détraqueurs sont trop nombreux pour eux._

- Mademoiselle Spitt, commença le professeur Dumbledor.

- Mm mm… oui professeur.

- Je crois que l'un coup de main de votre part ne serait pas de refus…si vous voyez se que je veux dire…

- Bien entendu professeur. Je vais toute de suite chercher Potter. Toute permission permise?

- Oui, mais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer…

- Bien professeur.

_Dray, je reviens, appelle moi si il y a un problème…_

Océane se déplaça lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, malheureusement pour elle, ses talons aiguilles résonnaient a chacun de ses pas et bientôt, ils alertèrent les détraqueurs.

- Toi la petit sang de bourbe, arrête toi là! Cria l'un d'eux qui était sûrement le chef

- AH ah ah ah, moi une sang de bourbe? Mais tu me prends pour qui espèce d'engin sans cervelle.

À ses mots, deux des aurores quittèrent leur place pour se rendre auprès de détraqueur.

- En plus, je vois qu'il y a deux vos petits amis mangemorts qui sont avec vous?

- LA FERME ESPÈCE DE SORCIÈRE! s'écria alors ce même chef. SINON, JE TE PUNIRAI!

- J'aimerais bien voir sa.

Puis, sur ce, elle continua sa route jusqu'à Harry. Elle se posta à côté de lui puis elle commença.

- Harry tu dois foutre la camps d'ici.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il y a 30 détraqueurs qui veulent ta peau. Sa ne te suffit pas?

- Je suis capable de me défendre!

- Laisse moi rire Potter, tu n'as aucune chance! Ils ne sont pas un mais bien trente! Même Dumbledor n'en serait pas capable!

- Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses à les provoquer. Sa ma étonné qu'il ne t'attaque pas…

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque puis elle enchaîna :

- Disons que j'ai des arguments qui vont en ma faveur.

- Comme?

- Sa serait trop long à t'expliquer pour le moment.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse tomber!

- Non aller dit!

- Ils ont peur de moi

- Mais pourquoi?

- C'est se qui serait trop long à t'expliquer pour le moment.

- Ha les femmes! s'exclama Harry.

- Aller viens, dit elle en commencent a marcher devant les détraqueurs.

Tout le monde était surpris du comportement de la jeune femme.

- QUE PENSES-TU FAIRE? demanda alors un mangemort

- Je vous croyais plus intelligent, j'amène Potter avec moi. On a disons…des trucs à régler…

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, POTTER VIENS AVEC NOUS!

Le détraqueur avait avancer de manière menacent. Plusieurs étudiants s'étaient évanouis.

- Mademoiselle Spitt, que fesez vous?

- Je maîtrise la situation professeur.

- AH AH AH! VOUS CROYEZ MAÎTRISER LA SITUATION ALORS QUE VOUS NE CONTRÔLER RIEN DU TOUT MADEMOISELLE, JE NE SAIS PAS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ, MAIS SACHEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE REGRETER VOTRE INSOLENCE! s'écria un mangemort.

- Je ne me prend pour personne, je suis Océane Spitt pour ton information.

Le mangemort fit une drôle de face. Il était surpris.

- Ne fait pas cette face voyons.

- Mais…mais tu es sensé être morte! Je t'es tuer de mes propres mains l'an passé.

- La preuve n'y est plus! Je suis vivante et bien entière.

_Océane, a quoi tu joue, s'écria Drago mentalement. _

_Le pire des ennemis de quelqu'un c'est le déséquilibre Drago._

_Tu mets ta vie en danger._

_Aucunement._

_Comment sa…_

_Disons que j'ai quelques atout dans ma manche mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Emmène plutôt Potter ailleurs._

_Impossible._

_Pourquoi?_

_Il y a trop de détraqueur, ils auraient tôt fait de nous rattraper._

_Alors transplane. _

_Impossible, je ne réussirais pas._

_Il faudrait que…tu voies bien._

_Oui, trop risquer pour ta couverture._

_Exactement. _

_Alors, qu'est ce que tu proposes?_

_Que dirais-tu d'un petit tremblement de terre?_

_Ouais pas mal._

Alors que c'est mot était prononcé, la terre se fit entendre. Un grondement sinistre, puis, la terre se mit à trembler. Bizarrement, cela n'était que du côté du mal.

- QUE SE PASSE-IL? cria un mangemort

- C'est la fille, cria un détraqueur.

- Impossible.

- Maître, je vous dit que c'est elle! Elle génère une telle puissance, je n'est jamais vue cela auparavant!

- Exprime toi détraqueur! s'écria le mangemort se faisant aller de tout le bord et perdant bientôt pied.

Océane et Harry pendant se temps avait rejouind Dumbledor.

- Océane, sa pourrait pas être plus fort? demanda Drago.

- bien sur Dray attend!

La jeune femme claqua deux fois dans ses mains et le sol se déchira.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui fait cela? demanda Harry surpris.

- Je te les dis, ils ont peur de moi.

- Mademoiselle Spitt. Je crois que si nous ne voulons pas détruire le château il serait bien que le séisme s'arrête.

- Bien.

La jeune femme claqua des doigts et tout s'arrêta net.

- LA JEUNE FEMME MAÎTRE, C'EST ELLE QUI A FAIT SA.

- Impossible. Tu dois te tromper.

- Demander a tout mes frères maître, elle génère une telle énergie que nous n'avons pas osez l'attaquer.

- Attaquer là.

- Mais maître!

- je vous l'ordonne!

Alors, quelques détraqueurs, les plus braves du moins, s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant vers la ligné d'élève.

- tu vois à quoi sa nous a menez, dit Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je vous conseille de reculer sinon je vais me fâcher, dit la jeune femme mentalement pour assez fort pour que tout les détraqueurs l'entendent._

_- _Qui a dit cela? demanda l'un.

- C'est la jeune femme, attraper là.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, je crois que je me suis surpassé avec celui là! lol j'ai écrit 9 pages à l'ordi! C'est mon plus long chapitre! Je suis hyper contente. J'ai full d'idée! **

**lol je suis heureuse!**

**Alors vous commencer a vous demander c'est qui Océane n'est ce pas?**

**Ne vous inquiète pas sa viendra!**

**Une petite reviews pour mes efforts SVP**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	16. détraqueurs partie 2

**Bonjour a tous et a toute… j'espère que vous allez bien! Moi si! Donc voici un autre chapitre mais avant tout, voici vos réponses :**

**Poisonned : **Je ne peux pas te dire qui elle est, sinon, sa gâche toute mon histoire! en tk!

**sorcieres2salem : ** Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Atomikhellie : ** merci chow! j'adore tes fics!

'**tite mione : ** je sais mais j'adore sa mettre du suspense! en tk merci pour tes compliments!

**sam malefoy : ** oui je vais le dire qui elle est mais pas tout de suite sinon sa gâche toute le suspense de ma fic! lol! merci et a la prochaine!

**shouky : **J'ai décidé que pour l'instant sa ne serait pas un dray/mione mais peut être plus tard. dsl si sa te déplait. Merci pour tes critiques elle me permette de m'améliorer.

**La rébellion du dragon**

**Chapitre 16**

_Je vous conseille de reculer sinon je vais me fâcher, dit la jeune femme mentalement assez fort pour que tout les détraqueurs l'entendent._

_- _Qui a dit cela? demanda l'un.

- C'est la jeune femme, attraper là.

Plusieurs détraqueurs s'avancèrent encore plus près mais ils furent vite repoussés par le patronus de Harry Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? Tu vois pas que tu vas juste plus les énerver et que tu perds de ta puissance pendant ce temps._

- Hein? Qui m'a parlé? demanda Harry incrédule.

- Alors le petit Potty entend des voix maintenant? Ne serait-ce pas celle de sa chère mère ou bien de son idiot de père? Lança sournoisement un mangemort.

_La ferme espèce de mangemort c'est moi qui lui parle_

- Quoi mais qui est-ce? s'écria le mangemort se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- C'est à votre tour d'entendre des voix maintenant? Grinça Harry.

_La ferme Potter commence pas toi aussi_

- Eh bien merde! Dis-moi quoi faire au lieu de jouer les nunuches! s'écria Harry

_Surveille ton langage mon cher. Bon la Potter tu t'es mis dans le trouble pis pas a peu près!_

- Qui est ce qui me parle? demanda alors le survivant

_Peut importe qui te parle, pour vu que tu saches que je suis de ton côté. _

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas Voldemort?

_Tout simplement parce que la voix que tu entend est une voix de femme et que mentalement on ne peux changer notre voix._

_- _Si tu le dis. Donc c'est quoi ton plan?

_Cours vers la gauche et va près de Drago Malefoy._

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Potter?_

- Spitt?

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ta un problème avec sa?_

_- _Comment tu fais?

_Fait quoi?_

- Laisse tomber. J'arrive.

Harry accouru alors près de Océane et Drago.

- Tu me dois des explications toi, murmura-il a l'intention de la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit.

_Drago a mon signal._

_Très bien._

_-_MAINTENANT!

- SPETRO PATRONUS! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens…

Alors quelque chose de formidable se produisit. Les deux patronus, un serpent et une forme inconnue, se fusionnèrent pour produire un gigantesque bouclier qui entoura tout les élèves.

- Et maintenant, demanda Dumbledor, que compter vous faire?

- J'y réfléchis. Mais j'y pense. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aider Professeur?

- Je dois concentrer toute ma puissance pour empêcher d'autres créatures maléfiques d'entrer dans le château.

- Vous faites cela mentalement?

- Oui.

- Remarquable. Quelles sont les créatures dehors?

- Des mangemorts en grande majorité.

- Voldemort en fait partit?

- Je ne sais pas. Si oui, il ne fait pas grand-chose.

- Professeur, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Océane, vous possédez assez de puissance pour tous les anéantir.

- Je sais, mais pas sur la forme que je suis en se moment.

- Transformez-vous alors.

- Cela serra trop facile, Voldemort ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici.

- Alors trouver une solution, vous perdez de la puissance magique à chaque instant.

- Je sais.

- Spitt, je crois que tu nous dois des explications, dit alors Harry. Il y est possible qu'une sorcière normal crée un patronus de cette taille et qu'il résiste tout se temps.

- Tu as raison.

- Qui es-tu? demanda Hermione

- Je suis moi.

- Ne joue pas avec nous Spitt, dit Hermione frustrée, tu entres dans ma chambre par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, tu crées un patronus qui es peut-être le plus grand de tout les temps et tu vas me dire que tu es toi!

- En effet.

_Dray, j'ai un plan en tête. _

_Explique._

_Je vais commencer par faire tellement peur a tout les détraqueurs qu'ils vont s'en aller. Ensuite, je vais lancer un sort d'amnésie à l'école._

_Tu es complète dingue mon ange. Tu vas t'affaiblir trop vite._

_Je sais mais il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre solution….tu dois me couvrir, je vais commencer par faire peur a tout ses gens._

_Très bien, c'est toi le boss. _

Alors, la jeune femme se concentra, puis elle commença…

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici.

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici

Elle répéta plusieurs fois cette incantation, puis les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent net. Plus aucun ne bougeaient. Puis, peu a peu, on les vit se tortiller dans tout les sens avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Apeuré par le phénomène, les mangemorts quittèrent la grande salle dans un plop retentissant.

Le patronus avait disparu ainsi que toute présence du mal.

Tout le monde regardait à présent Océane.

Alors, elle fit ce qu'il lui restait à faire malgré les forces qui semblaient vouloir s'évaporer.

À vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

A vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

A vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

Peu à peu, on pu voir dans le visage des gens un face qui voulait dire, que c'est il passé?

La jeune femme épuisée, s'effondra sur le plancher.

Mais, elle n'avait pas fini son travail, et certains gens se rappelaient encore des évènements de la soirée…

**Bon ben voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! tk une reviews please!**

**xoxo**

**love-pingo**

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **

**review review review review review review review review **


	17. le personnage aillé

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Poisonned : **Merci de l'aimer, voilà la suite!

**Sam malefoy : **Qui va s'en souvenir? Et bien pour le savoir lit ce chapitre! Biz.

**malefoy4ever : **merci pour ta review!

**sorcieres2salem : **Merci pour tous tes encouragements! Et bien tu en apprends un peu plus dans se chapitre sur qui elle est mais pas beaucoup, bien entendu, cela est pour bientôt! En quoi elle peux se transformer, je ne peux te le dire car sa briserai toute mon punch, mais je peux te dire qu'elle se transforme en disons…un personnage aillé…comme tu va le découvrir dans se chapitre…

'**tite mione : **Merci pour ta reviews! Génial que la longueur te plaise, donc avez celui la tu va être au ange!

**Atomikhellie : **coucou! donc voilà un autre chapitre!

**nynousette : **merci pour tes encouragements! non je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite je dois dire que pour l'instant c un DM/OS mais sa peux changer n'importe quand…suspense!

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 17 : Le personnage aillé**

_Dray, j'ai un plan en tête. _

_Explique._

_Je vais commencer par faire tellement peur a tout les détraqueurs qu'ils vont s'en aller. Ensuite, je vais lancer un sort d'amnésie à l'école._

_Tu es complète dingue mon ange. Tu vas t'affaiblir trop vite._

_Je sais mais il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre solution….tu dois me couvrir, je vais commencer par faire peur a tout ses gens._

_Très bien, c'est toi le boss. _

Alors, la jeune femme se concentra, puis elle commença…

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici.

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici

Que le feu de leur âme,

Les détruisent d'une part

Et qu'ils oublient

Tout se qui c'est passé ici

Elle répéta plusieurs fois cette incantation, puis les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent net. Plus aucun ne bougeaient. Puis, peu a peu, on les vit se tortiller dans tout les sens avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Apeuré par le phénomène, les mangemorts quittèrent la grande salle dans un plop retentissant.

Le patronus avait disparu ainsi que toute présence du mal.

Tout le monde regardait à présent Océane.

Alors, elle fit ce qu'il lui restait à faire malgré les forces qui semblaient vouloir s'évaporer.

À vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

A vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

A vous qui me voyez

Oubliez cette soirée

Peu à peu, on pu voir dans le visage des gens un face qui voulait dire, que c'est il passé?

La jeune femme épuisée, s'effondra sur le plancher.

Mais, elle n'avait pas fini son travail, et certains gens se rappelaient encore des évènements de la soirée…

Océane se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de Drago, qui dormait toujours paisiblement a ses côtés.

Que s'était-il donc passé? Après avoir lancer son sort oublie, elle s'était sentie faiblir très vite et puis le noir total.

- Comme on se réveille enfin. Sussura Drago

- Excuse moi mais tu dormais.

- Je me suis rendormi à plusieurs reprises. Tu sais, il est midi trente.

- Quoi! Mais on a cours aujourd'hui!

- Relax Océane… Après les évènements d'hier, Dumbledor a déclaré cette journée de congé.

- En parlant de hier…que c'est il passé?

- Et bien tu as lancé ton charme d'oubli…et puis après tu t'es évanoui. Dumbledor a alors prit la situation en main, voyant que les détraqueurs avaient quitter l'enceinte du château. Il a vérifié qui se rappelait encore des évènements et il a décidé de leur laisser la mémoire.

- Quoi! Mais il est dingue.

- Bah non…il ne reste pas grand monde, en fait juste 4.

- Qui?

- Moi, Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il a dit que de tout façon tu allais devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec eux et donc de leur laisser les souvenirs. Ils les a cependant avertit d'en parler avec personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est intact.

- Ah qu'elle soulagement. Enfin, si on peut dire cela. Potter et sa bande vont sûrement vouloir des explications…

- Ne leur dit rien, ils finiront bien par trouver eux même.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

- Alors, que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelques choses dans la grande salle?

- Oui, sa serait une bonne idée, j'ai besoin de refaire mes forces mais avant je vais prendre une douche.

- Je viens avec toi!

- Oh sa non mon petit Dragon!

- Mais tu es si faible tu pourrais t'évanouir dans la douche et mourir sous l'eau!

- Tu sais très bien que je ne mourrais pas si cela arrivait…

- Merde. Aller STP!

- Non

- je vais être super gentil!

- regarde, sois super gentil et demain matin on verra, dit elle

- Bon d'accord… je t'attends…

Océane entra dans la salle de bain, puis en ressorti 20 minute plus tard…entouré d'une service blanche.

- tu en as mis du temps.

- Sa te prend autant de temps.

- Pas vrai

- Si.

- Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu fais sa! lui dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille et en lanlacant.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aimer mon ange, dis-elle en un murmure…

- On trouvera une solution, dit-il, je te le promets…

- Je te crois…j'en suis sur…on trouveras…ensemble…

- Et si on allais manger? demanda-il en sentant son estomac gargouiller.

- Bonne idée.

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre de Drago main dans la main…

Ils arrivèrent toujours main dans la main dans la grande salle. En les voyant arriver, quelques personnes furent surpri mais la majorité ne dit rien. Ils s'en doutaient trop.

Océane se sentait mal à l'aise…se qui n'échappa pas a Drago

- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi?

- Le regard des trois griffondors me rend mal à l'aise…

- Je vois…aller viens, allons nous asseoir…

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis ils retournèrent dans la salle de l'autorité pour y faire des devoirs…ils y virent cependant des gens qui voulaient de certaines explications les attendre…

- Spitt, Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, commença Harry

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter, continua Océane

- Ne fait pas l'ignorante, sinon…

- sinon quoi Granger? Tu vas aller dire cela à tout le monde…

- oui.

- Au j'en tremble de peur.

- Tu devrais. Maintenant je sais comment tu as fait pour entrer dans ma chambre.

- Et comment j'ai fait pour savoir que c'était toi.

- Tu mérites juste de mourir.

- Alors, tue moi…si tu en es capable…

- Allons arrêter! s'écria Harry, je suis sur que nous sommes capable de nous parlez sans nous entre-tuer.

- Sa c'est a toi de me le dire.

- Qui es-tu? demanda alors Hermione

- Je suis le personnage aillé.

- Quoi!

- Ah se que je vois, vous n'avez pas entendu la prophétie mes pauvres petits. Alors allez donc demander des explications a Dumbly debors. Lui il saura vous expliquer ce que vous ne savez pas.

Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre suivit de Drago, Hermione remarqua que Drago tenait la main de Océane et elle en devint verte de jalousie…

**Bon je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas extra! A part sa il est quand même plus long! Lol! Donc voilà et bonne fin de semaine!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	18. le bal de noël

**Donc bonjour a tous, donc je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews personnellement car je crois que vous voulez plus lire et que cela me prend beaucoup de temps écrite tout cela. Je voulais juste vous dire merci beaucoup! **

**En passant, Océane n'est pas dans la même famille que Drago.**

**Donc merci à : Atomikhellie, Stefani, 'tite mione, poisonned, malefoy4ever, daccs, sharhacrazade, paprika star!**

**La rébellion du Dragon **

**Chapitre 18**

- Qui es-tu? demanda alors Hermione

- Je suis le personnage aillé.

- Quoi!

- Ah se que je vois, vous n'avez pas entendu la prophétie mes pauvres petits. Alors allez donc demander des explications a Dumbly debors. Lui il saura vous expliquer ce que vous ne savez pas.

Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre suivit de Drago, Hermione remarqua que Drago tenait la main de Océane et elle en devint verte de jalousie…

Surpris de la réponse de la jeune femme, personne ne sus quoi dire alors que celle-ci entrait dans la chambre suivit de Drago.

- Je crois que vous devrions allez demandé des explications au professeur Dumbledor, commença Hermione

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, décida Harry qui était très frustré de savoir qu'on lui avait menti à propos de sa prophétie.

Ils partirent donc au bureau du directeur, puis après avoir donné le mot de passe et à avoir été invité, ils entrèrent…

- Ha! Mes chers élèves, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

- Vous nous avez menti à propos de la prophétie! L'accusa Harry

- Comment avez…et puis ce n'est pas grave, se que vous devez savoir, c'est que si j'ai agit ainsi, c'est pour protégé quelqu'un.

- Qui? demanda Harry furieux

- Il est bien évident que je parle de mademoiselle Spitt.

- Pourquoi elle?

- Parce qu'elle est votre allié Monsieur Potter.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Peut-être qu'en entendant la véritable prophétie vous comprendrai mieux…attendez voir…je l'es noté quelque part…ah voilà!

_Alors que le chaos régnera sur le monde_

_Et que les temps seront sombre_

_Deux êtres s'allieront, affronterons et vaincrons le mal_

_Où mourront aux mains même de ce bal._

_Un jeune homme rempli de courage, d'amour et de talent_

_Et une jeune femme aillé aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés_

_Seul ne pourrons y arriver_

_Ils devront donc s'allier_

_Pour arrêter cette abobmnité_

- Voilà monsieur Potter. Ceci est la vraie version.

- Je ne la comprends pas du tout professeur.

- Et bien mijoter la dessus mes enfants, parlez-en avec Océane, elle saura vous éclairez…sur ce au revoir et n'hésiter pas a venir me revoir si vous ne comprenne toujours pas.

Les trois griffondors se rendirent dans la salle de l'autorité avec la très ferme intention de demander des renseignements à la jeune femme que l'on appelait le personnage aillé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent Océane et Drago en train de se chamailler sur le divan des serpentards. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de la présence des trois acolytes.

- Hum, bon je crois que l'on devrait essayer de trouver réponse ensemble avant de leur demander…commença Harry

- Bonne idée, sa évidera sûrement de la chicane, dit Ron.

La fin du mois de novembre se termina pour laisser place au mois de décembre…alors que tout les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledor commença son annonce :

- Mes chers élèves, je suis très content de vous annoncer qu'un autre Noël approche. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que a partir du 23 décembre, chacun sera libre de retourner chez lui et ce, jusqu'au 2 janvier. Mais, afin de célébré en grand Noël, nos deux préfets en chefs, se vairons dans l'obligation de nous concocter une petit fête et ce le 22 décembre!

Des acclamations de joie se firent entendre dans les rangs…

- Donc pour cela, une demi-journée sera consacrée au magasinage des costumes, soit le 16 décembre. Veuillez prendre note que les élèves du premier cycle devront quitter la salle a 21 heures pour laisser place a ceux du 2e cycle. Je vous invite a dès maintenant vous cherchez un partenaire.

D'autres exclamations de joie se firent entendre puis tout le monde commença à papoter sur son ou sa cavalière.

À la table des griffondors, les trois amis se demandaient avec qui il allait demandé. De les accompagner. Harry pensa à Ginny mais n'osa pas lui demander de peur de sa réaction et de celle de Ron.

- Alors, mione, a qui va tu demandé, demanda Harry

- Je ne vais pas le demander a personne Harry, cela est mal vu pour une fille d'invité, mais je vais espéré que Blaise m'invite de nouveau.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Non, je ne plaisante pas du tout, j'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée la dernière fois et j'espère que j'entasserai une autre tout aussi belle! Et toi Harry tu compte invité tu sais qui?

- J'aimerais bien et j'y pense sérieusement, mais tu crois qu'elle va accepter?

- J'en suis sur.

- Et crois tu que son protecteur me laissera y aller.

- Je crois bien.

- Eh de qui vous parlez? demanda Ron qui s'intéressait soudainement a la conversation.

- De personne voyons, et toi Ron qui a tu l'intention d'invité?

- Je pensais peut être invité Lavande ou Pavalti. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle entre les deux, je crois que se sera lavande, quant dite vous?

- Je suis sur qu'elle seras très contente, dit Hermione qui s'avance que la griffondors avait un faible pour le rouquin.

De son côté, Drago se demandais si Océane voudrai y aller avec elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de se questionner la dessus. Et si elle lui disait non? Que ferais-il? Il ne voulait d'aucune autre que elle.

_Ne soit pas idiot Dray, tu penses réellement que je refuserais d'y aller avec toi?_

_Bah, on ne sait jamais…et de toute façon comment tu as su?_

A cette remarque, la jeune femme sourit…

_Océane je déteste sa quand tu lis dans mes pensées!_

_Bah ta juste a mieux les surveiller. Dit elle en continuant à manger. _

Il s'approcha de elle, l'air menaçant…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'attaquer devant tout le monde!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tu le regretteras au plus haut point!

- Ha oui! C'est se que tu crois!

_Tu ne peux rien contre ma magie mon petit dragon!_

- Alors c'est son que l'on va voir, dit il en s'approchant encore plus près d'elle.

_Dray si tu m'y force je vais devoir utilisé la manière forte!_

- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris! dit il en faisant la moue.

Les cours des deux semaines allouer avant noël passèrent très vite et bientôt, on fut le 22 en après-midi. L'atmosphère était fébrile, tous les élèves du deuxième cycle se préparaient pour le bal. Hermione avait invité Ginny a venir ce préparer avec elle…

Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione s'était fait invité par Blaise et elle n'avait su résister a son offre, il l'attendrait en bas, dans la salle de l'autorité vers 19 heure.

Tant qu'à Ginny, elle avait été aux anges de savoir que Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner mais elle ne savait toujours pas quel serait la réaction de son frère mais a vrai dire, elle s'en contre fichait.

Ron avait invité Lavande et ils en étaient tout les deux très heureux.

Puis pour finir, Drago avait invité Océane.

- Drago Malefoy! N'essaie même pas de entré! s'écria elle alors qu'il était sur le point d'entré.

- Mais Océane, j'ai quelque chose de très important a te montré.

- Sa peux pas attendre en bas? demanda elle

- A moins que tu veules que tout le monde entendre ma beuglante non!

- Très bien entre!

Le jeune homme entra et fut stupéfait par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et y avait ajouté du brillant. Elle s'était ensuite maquillé légèrement, puis sa robe laissait voir ses délicieuse courbe. De couleur bleu et blanche, elle allait a merveille avec ses yeux de couleur océan.

- Très bien ouvre là tout de suite sa sera fait.

Drago ouvra la lettre.

- DRAGO MALEFOY! JE SUIS TRÈS TRÈS DÉCU DE TOI MON FILS, COMMENT OSES-TU? TU DOIS RETOURNÉ A LA MAISON DURANT LA PÉRIODE DES FÊTES, C'EST UN ORDRE! JAMAIS TU N'AS AUTANT DÉSONORÉ TA FAMILLE MON FILS! LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES EST TRÈS EN COLÈRE ET JE DOUTE QUE TU VEILLES QU'IL NE FASSE DU MAL A TA MÈRE! POUR CETTE RAISON, REVIENT A LA MAISON DURANT LES VANCANCES, SINON, JE NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE POURRA UN JOUR TE REPARLER VIVANTE!

**Bon donc je crois que cela suffira pour cette fois, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit mais j'ai extrêment beaucoup de choses à faire et en plus, mon dinosaure d'ordinateur ne fonctionne pas très bien de ses temps si! Donc merci de me lire en grand nombre et n'oublier pas **

**LA PETIT REVIEWS À GAUCHE DE VOTRE ÉCRAN!**

**Merci et a la prochaine!**

**Love-pingo**


	19. le bal de noël partie 2

**Bjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous aller bien! Donc je suis désolé si j'udapte moins souvent mais j'ai vraiment full de chose a faire! Mais je vous promets de beaucoup écrire durant le temps des fêtes! Lol!**

**Donc voilà mes mercis habituels :**

**Merci à : **'tite mione, **malefoy4ever, **poisonned, **oceana-666, **dragomalfoy93 e**t natalia.**

**Donc veillez prendre note que je ferai un résumé des 19 premiers chapitres dans le 20e au cas ou j'aurais perdu du monde.**

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Le jeune homme entra et fut stupéfait par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et y avait ajouté du brillant. Elle s'était ensuite maquillé légèrement, puis sa robe laissait voir ses délicieuse courbe. De couleur bleu et blanche, elle allait a merveille avec ses yeux de couleur océan. _

_- Très bien ouvre là tout de suite sa sera fait._

_Drago ouvra la lettre._

_- DRAGO MALEFOY! JE SUIS TRÈS TRÈS DÉCU DE TOI MON FILS, COMMENT OSES-TU? TU DOIS RETOURNÉ A LA MAISON DURANT LA PÉRIODE DES FÊTES, C'EST UN ORDRE! JAMAIS TU N'AS AUTANT DÉSONORÉ TA FAMILLE MON FILS! LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES EST TRÈS EN COLÈRE ET JE DOUTE QUE TU VEILLES QU'IL FASSE DU MAL À TA MÈRE! POUR CETTE RAISON, REVIENT A LA MAISON DURANT LES VANCANCES, SINON, JE NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE POURRA UN JOUR TE REPARLER VIVANTE!_

**La rébellion du dragon**

**Chapitre 19 : Le bal de Noël**

Drago était sous le choc, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa mère pourrait être en danger par sa faute. Il tremblait.

- Qu'est…qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Océane, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, se contenta de prendre le blond dans se bras et de lui murmurer tendrement…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, on trouvera une solution ensemble…je te jure qu'ils ne feront pas de mal a ta mère, je te le promet. Maintenant, allons nous amusez…je tacherai de trouverez quelque chose…

- D'accord, lui dit il en un faible murmure…

Ils arrivèrent en retard au bal. Drago n'avait pas l'air très bien et cela fit peur au professeur Dumbledor qui s'approcha d'un jeune couple.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien Drago, dit-il en souriant d'un air grave.

- Ce…ce n'est rien professeur. J'irai mieux au retour des vacances lorsque j'aurais réglé certaine chose…

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez au manoir.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais Drago, j'étais convaincu de votre changement de camps.

- Ah je le suis professeur, je vous le promets. Mais j'ai certaine chose a réglé seul.

- Êtes vous certain de les réglés seul monsieur Malefoy?

Drago réprima un léger sourire, le premier de la soirée.

- Pas tout a fait seul professeur, elle vient pour m'accompagner.

- Et vous protégé Drago.

- Oui.

- Faites bien attention à ce qu'il ne découvre pas qui elle est.

- J'y veillerai.

- Sur ce amuser vous bien ce soir.

- J'y compte bien.

Drago alla rejoindre Océane puis il l'amena sur la piste de danse où ils dansèrent tout les deux tout le reste de la soirée.

La soirée fut une réussite totale. Tout les couples dansèrent un partie de la nuit dans un décor enchanteur où régnait un air d'enchantement mélangé à de la féerie.

Des petites fées dansaient dans les airs, illuminant ainsi la grande salle. De grande table étaient installé ou tous pouvaient se reposé. Une grande table avait été installée et d'innombrables plateaux circulaient. De plus, il y avait un bar où un gnome jongleur faisait des cocktails les plus explosifs…

La soirée se termina et tous durent aller se coucher car demain partait le Poudlard express en direction des foyers.

Océane et Drago entrèrent et fermèrent la porte du préfet derrière eux… (En passant y font rien ben…)

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Le Poudlard express partait à 10 heures précises et il était maintenant 8 heures.

- Alors Dray, tu es prêt à les affronter? demanda la jeune femme

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

- Mmmmm…Oui.

- Et bien j'y vais quand même et je sors ma mère de là-bas.

- C'est toi le chef!

- Juste une chose.

- Oui?

- Ne fais rien pour te faire remarqué.

- euh…très bien.

- Je veux dire…pas de transplanage ni de chose que les sorciers ne font pas d'accord.

- Oui papa.

- Écoute je fais sa pour ta sécurité.

- Je le sais bien.

- Donc promet moi.

- Je te le promets.

- Ah oui et en passant, j'ai dit a mon père que tu étais ma petite amie.

- Quoi?

- Et bien il fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour t'amener avec moi.

- D'accord, et y a-t-il d'autre chose que je dois savoir.

- N'oublie pas que aux yeux de tout le monde, tu es une sang pur.

- Mais je suis une sang pure mon cher! La plus pure du monde!

- Sa compte pas!

- Si!

- Non!

- Je te déteste, dit Océane en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure ce qui nus pour but que le jeune homme se jette sur la jeune femme en la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Ils préparaient leurs bagages et ce dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express où ils montèrent tout les deux. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un compartiment et vaquèrent à leur occupation.

Océane et Drago débarquèrent à l'heure du dîner à la gare King cross où Malefoy senior les attendaient. Sans un mot, il leur fit signe de le suivre et prirent un porte au loin qui les mena au Malefoy manoir.

En entrant dans l'immense demeure, Narcissia Malefoy sauta dans les bras de son fils. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir qu'elle en pleura.

- je suis tellement contente que tu sois là mon fils, murmura-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Puis, elle désséra son étreinte.

- Si tu me présentais à la charmante jeune fille qui tu as amener Drago?

Drago prit alors la parole :

- Maman, père, je vous présente Océane Spitt. C'est ma petite amie.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, fit la dame de la maison.

- Spitt… Cela me rappelle quelque chose….une famille de sang pure je ne me trompe?

- En effet Monsieur, ma famille est de sang pure.

- Et à qu'elle maison fais-tu partie?

- Serpentards.

- Bien…très bien…je dois m'absenté quelque temps, soyez bien sage.

Et dans un pop sonore, il disparu, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage…

- Alors les enfants, allez-vous installé et ensuite, enfiler vos maillots pour vous baigner!

- Bien.

Drago conduisit la jeune femme dans sa chambre où ils enfilèrent leur maillot. Ils rejoignèrent Narcissia dans le solarium incluant une piscine.

- Alors, comment ce passe tes études Drago? demanda-elle

- A merveille mère.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard mon fils, est-ce que je peux en savoir la raison?

- Mère, je vais faire cela très vite. Vous devez être au courant de ma rébellion contre le mage noir.

- euh…oui en effet, cela rend fou de rage ton père.

- La raison pour laquelle je suis venu mère, c'est pour vous ramener avec moi à Poudlard ou vous y serez en sécurité.

- mais je n'est nullement besoin de ta sécurité mon chéri.

- Mère, il a menacé de vous tuer si je ne venais pas. Je vous en pris, vous devez venir avec moi!

- Je suis désolé mon ange mais mon cœur est ici. Je suis contente de ta rébellion car tu auras un bel avenir, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je mettrais plus ta vie en danger que d'autre chose…

_Attention Dray, ton père revient, et il a l'air furieux…_

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié! Dans le prochain chapitre je vous promet vraiment beaucoup d'action!**

**Lol**

**Reviews SVP**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	20. quand le plan tourne au drame

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée, je suis impardonnable pour tout le temps que j'ai prit avant d'écrire la suite mais le problème, c'est que j'ai un amoureux à m'occuper, j'ai mes études et en plus j'ai une autre fic. Donc voilà, j'écris un chapitre et j'espère que le prochain pourra être pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci donc à : poisonned, **prunelle2005**, 'tite mione, **sorcieres2salem**, malfoy4ever, **natalia**, draco-tu-es-a-moi, **vathany** et la fouine.**

**Résumé des 19 premiers chapitres :**

Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et elle est nommé préfete des Serpentards. Rapidement, notre trio de griffondors se rend compte que la jeune femme n'est pas normale. Arrive ensuite le grand bal d'Halloween où les détraqueurs arrivent et attaquent. Alors que la situation est tendue, la jeune femme utilise des dons n'ont approprié au sorcier. Curieusement, le lendemain, personne sauf le trio ainsi que Malefoy et la jeune femme concerné ne se rappelle des évènements. Ayant été voir le directeur, les trio apprend que la jeune femme est le personnage aillé qui fait partit de la véritable prophétie qui concerne aussi Harry. Hermione, elle, tâche de se renseigner sur ce personnage aillé pour ainsi ruiner sa vie. En effet, la préfet en chef est amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards qui est présentement en couple avec Océane. De plus en plus de menace sont envoyé à Drago par son père. Il doit alors aller sauver sa mère à l'aide de la jeune femme de son cœur.

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a aidé, sinon, si vous voulez aussi d'autre explications, dite moi le!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Tu n'es pas très bavard mon fils, est-ce que je peux en savoir la raison?

- Mère, je vais faire cela très vite. Vous devez être au courant de ma rébellion contre le mage noir.

- euh…oui en effet, cela rend fou de rage ton père.

- La raison pour laquelle je suis venu mère, c'est pour vous ramener avec moi à Poudlard ou vous y serez en sécurité.

- mais je n'est nullement besoin de ta sécurité mon chéri.

- Mère, il a menacé de vous tuer si je ne venais pas. Je vous en pris, vous devez venir avec moi!

- Je suis désolé mon ange mais mon cœur est ici. Je suis contente de ta rébellion car tu auras un bel avenir, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je mettrais plus ta vie en danger que d'autre chose…

_Attention Dray, ton père revient, et il a l'air furieux_

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 20 : Quand le plan tourne au drame**

- DRAGO MALEFOY, COMMENT OSES-TU?

- Père? Mais calmez-vous!

- COMMENT OSES-TU TE PRÉSENTER DEVANT MOI ET ENCOURAGER TA MÈRE A ME QUITTER!

- Je fais se qui me semble bien pour l'avenir de ma mère!

- TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE SA PLACE EST AVEC MOI!

- Non, vous l'a maltraité et vous ne l'aimez même pas!

- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!

Le regard de Malefoy senior s'assombrit puis il prit sa baguette et cria :

- AVADA KEDEVRA!

Narcissia Malefoy se projeta alors devant son fils pour ainsi le protégé du sort qu'elle reçu en plein cœur.

Trop tard…la femme gisait morte par terre…

Le visage de Lucius passa par plusieurs couleur, mais il fini par devenir rouge de furieux…

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE! TU AS TUER MA FEMME! TU L'AS TUER!

Lucius était fou de rage.

On pouvait voir sur le visage de Drago une larme.

- Drago, nous devons partir, dit Océane.

- Non, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère.

- Drago ton père devient dangereux.

Sans prévenir, Océane empoigna Drago et transplana, sous les yeux de l'homme en furie.

- Vous l'avez vu comme moi, Lucius, dit la voix, elle a transplané dans un système contrôlé et avec quelqu'un avec elle en plus. C'est elle que nous cherchons.

- Oui maître.

- Mettez le plan en marche.

Océane arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledor, qui fut surpris de les voir.

- Mademoiselle Spitt, je pensais mettre bien fais comprendre!

- Désolé professeur, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Vous a-il vu?

- Je ne sais pas professeur.

- Bien, retourné dans vos chambres, je vais mettre des dispositifs de sécurité en place.

Océane et Drago arrivèrent dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Son regard était de glace.

- Tu avais dit que tu veillerais sur elle.

- je sais.

- ALORS POURQUOI NE LA TU PAS FAIT?

-Je ne pouvais pas. J'aurais été démasqué.

- ET TU PRÉFÉRAIS LAISSER MA MÈRE MOURIR POUR PROTÉGÉ TON IDENTITÉ.

- Drago, il faut me comprendre, j'ai déjà ébruité mon identité en te ramenant ici.

- JE M'EN FICHE. TU M'AVAIS PROMIS OCÉANE, PROMIS QU'IL N'ARRIVERAIT RIEN À MA MÈRE! POURTANT, ELLE EST MORTE!

- Je suis désolé Dray, dit Océane en pleurant.

- JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DES TES EXCUSES, TU SAIS QUOI SPITT, TU AS BEAU AVOIR TOUT LES POUVOIRS DU MONDE, CELA NE TE DONNAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LA LAISSER MOURIR POUR AUTANT!

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, s'en était trop. Puis, ses émotions changèrent rapidement pour de la haine. C'est yeux tournèrent bleu marine très foncé et ses cheveux devirent noir.

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, dans le fond, cette histoire m'aura ouvert les yeux, je sais maintenant qu'elle abrutit tu es. La seule raison pourquoi tu restais avec moi c'était pour te protégé. Et bien maintenant, débrouille toi seul. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre.

Puis, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, la jeune femme sortit en trombe de la chambre, courra à travers la salle de l'autorité et entra dans sa chambre, tout cela, devant les yeux de ses camarades.

Hermione se leva et entra alors dans la chambre du dragon.

- Malefoy, est-ce que sa vas? demanda elle en le voyant accoté sur son lit la tête dans les mains.

- Fou moi la paix Granger.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

- TU VEUX LE SAVOIR GRANGER EH? POUR ALLER COLPORTER CELA A TOUT LE MONDE!

- Pas du tout Malefoy, je veux simplement t'aider.

- ET BIEN TU VAS LE SAVOIR SE QUI NE VAS PAS, MA MÈRE EST MORTE ET SPITT N'A RIEN FAIT POUR L'EN EMPÈCHER!

- Mais, elle n'a peux être pas pu.

- Au si elle le pouvait, avec tout les pouvoirs qu'elle a, elle aurait pu la sauver.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a telle pas fait?

- Car elle devait protéger sa stupide identité.

- Mais de qui?

- De mon père et de Voldemort.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Car si elle va du côté du mal, nous sommes fichus.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien désenmerde toi toute seule.

- Drago, dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras…tu ne dois pas te laisser démoralisé par cette poufiasse. Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour toi…

Le regard de Drago changea, puis, il approcha son visage de la jeune griffondors et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser, sachant tout de même qu'il était dénudé de tout sentiment…

Océane sortit de sa chambre, elle s'était changer. Elle portait un jean taille basse avec des souliers puma avec un petit top de couleur bleu-vert. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur normale ainsi que ses yeux. Elle avait le visage froid et sans émotion…

Elle marcha alors jusqu'à la grande salle où elle vit Drago en train de parler avec des élèves de Serpentards. Puis, elle vit Potter, Weasley et Granger en train de bavarder. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra, Harry Potter se leva brusquement et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'aller s'asseoir à sa table, il la prit par le bras et l'amena à l'extérieur de la grande salle…

- Aille mais que veux-tu Potter?

- Tu es au courant?

- De quoi?

- Que Hermione sort avec Malefoy!

- Mm mm, non, tu vient de me l'apprendre.

- je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

- Jusqu'à ce matin.

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Mais c'est quoi cela, un interrogatoire?

- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec le fait que mione sorte avec Malefoy, donc si tu as quelques choses pour les faire rompe, dit le maintenant.

- Rejoint moi se soir dans ma chambre et on en discutera.

- Bien.

- Salut

- Bye.

Harry re-rentra dans la salle commune et Océane se dirigea vers son premier cours, potions, où elle était en binôme avec Malefoy.

Le cours de potion alla très mal pour tous. En effet, le professeur Rogues leurs avait donné une potion très difficile à faire et seulement quelques élèves dans la classe de 40 avait réussit à complété la potion.

Le soir arriva rapidement et tout le monde savait maintenant que Drago et Océane n'était plus ensemble. Cependant, personne ne semblait savoir que Hermione était la nouvelle conquête du blond.

À huit heures précises, Harry entra dans la chambre de l'autorité. Hermione le voyant couru lui sauté dans les bras, mais elle ne fut pas accueillit comme elle le voulait, en effet, le jeune homme resta de marbre. Puis, sans rien dire, il se dirigea devant la chambre de Océane puis il cogna. Elle vient lui ouvrir et il entra….

- Salut

- Bonjour

- Tu vas bien, demanda Harry en s'assaillant sur le lit

- Pas trop mal.

- Bon alors, si tu m'expliquais, j'ai beaucoup de question.

- Vas-y.

- Premièrement, qu'elle sont tes pouvoirs au juste et d'après ce que ma dit Hermione, pourquoi Voldemort te veux tant que sa dans son camp?

- Vois-tu Harry, il y a bien des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais bien que je ne peux pas. Ces secrets sont gardés par un gardien du secret. Je peux cependant te dire que mes pouvoirs sont d'un infini ampleur. Je peux lancé les même sorts que tout les sorciers, mais cela, sans baguette. J'ai aussi beaucoup de compétence télépathique. Hélas, je ne peux t'en dire plus car je n'en n'ai pas le droit.

- Pourquoi Voldemort te veux tant que sa dans son camp?

- Car il veut en sa possession la seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore.

- Et c'est quoi?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Je vois.

- Et pour Malefoy, Hermione m'a dit que sa mère avait été tuée et que tu n'avais rien fait.

- C'est malheureusement la triste vérité. J'aurais pu utilisé mes pouvoirs pour crée un bouclier, mais cela aurait été quelques choses que les sorciers ne peuvent faire. J'aurais alors été démasqué et ainsi, j'aurais mis la vie de tout Poudlard en danger. J'ai même dit transplaner Drago et moi ici devant les yeux de Lucius. Je souhaite seulement qu'il n'ai rien vu.

- Et Drago est fâché contre toi à cause de cela.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est immoral, tu ne pouvais pas sauver la vie d'une personne et en condamné des centaines!

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais il faut le comprendre, c'est sa mère.

- Peut-être. Dit-moi, est-ce que Drago pourrait dévoilé ton secret.

- Il pourrait en effet aller dire a Voldemort et toute sa bande ou je suis, et alors, la guerre finale serait déclanché…

- Alors, si cela arrive, nous sommes tous perdus…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre de 9 pages! Youppi! lol! Donc bonne année tout le monde! Et n'oubliez pas de prendre de bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année et de m'envoyer une petite reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	21. bol de gruaux en l'air

**Bonjour tout le monde, me re-voici avec un autre chapitre de cette passionnante aventure! Lol! **

**Donc je voudrais remercier : **

Atomikhellie, **kelly, **'tite mione, **malfoy4ever, **Miranda, **paprika star, **vathany, **drafomalefoy93 **ainsi que Sunset Divine.

**Pour leurs reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

**Attention, beaucoup d'information sur l'enfance de Drago et Océane!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- C'est malheureusement la triste vérité. J'aurais pu utilisé mes pouvoirs pour crée un bouclier, mais cela aurait été quelques choses que les sorciers ne peuvent faire. J'aurais alors été démasqué et ainsi, j'aurais mis la vie de tout Poudlard en danger. J'ai même du transplaner Drago et moi ici devant les yeux de Lucius. Je souhaite seulement qu'il n'ai rien vu.

- Et Drago est fâché contre toi à cause de cela.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est immoral, tu ne pouvais pas sauver la vie d'une personne et en condamné des centaines!

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais il faut le comprendre, c'est sa mère.

- Peut-être. Dit-moi, est-ce que Drago pourrait dévoilé ton secret.

- Il pourrait en effet aller dire a Voldemort et toute sa bande ou je suis, et alors, la guerre finale serait déclanché…

- Alors, si cela arrive, nous sommes tous perdus…

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 21 : Bol de gruaux en l'air**

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Mais le mieux, c'est que l'on se prépare au cas où. Mais je sais que pour l'instant, Drago ne tentera rien contre moi.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda Harry

- Parce qu'il a peur.

- Peur de qui?

- De moi.

- Explique-toi.

- Il sait que si il va me dénoncer, je vais le savoir et le tuer.

- Tu le ferais?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, je connais Drago depuis très longtemps, il me doit trop.

- Ah oui? Et depuis quand et pourquoi?

- Depuis notre jeunesse, tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'habitait à côté du manoir Malefoy et moi et Drago, on se réunissait dans le boisé à côté de chez lui et on jouait ensemble, on devaient avoir 5 ou 6 ans, et un jour, son père l'a surpris à jouer avec moi. Il disait que c'était indigne pour un homme de jouer de telle sorte avec une femme. Alors, il a interdit à Drago de me voir. Malgré cela, moi et lui on a continué à se voir en cachette. Et puis, lorsqu'on avait environ 9 ou 10 ans, son père s'en est aperçu et il a fait mal a Drago, vraiment mal, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas comme les autres, lorsque j'ai remarqué que j'avais le pouvoir de guérir les blessures du corps. J'ai aussi à ce moment là découvert que les Spitt n'était pas ma vraie famille. Quelques temps après, mes parents adoptifs on été sauvagement attaqué par les mangemorts. J'ai toujours pensé et je pense encore que cette attaque a été dirigée par Lucius.

- C'est terrible.

- Oui, et maintenant, j'ai changé, autant dans mon apparence que émotionnellement, et c'est en partie de ma faute si Lucius est en colère contre Drago. J'ai amené Drago à se rebeller. Mais comme je l'ai sauvé lorsqu'on était petit, il n'osera pas rien faire contre moi.

- Tu me rassures. Mais dit-moi, pour Hermione?

- Il ne s'en sert que pour me rende jalouse et assouvir son envie.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Qu'il va sans doute passé quelques nuits avec elle et l'a laisser tomber. Et lui briser le cœur par la même occasion.

La discussion dura une partie de la nuit. Harry n'ayant pas le droit de repartir sans violer plusieurs règlements, il s'endormit sur le canapé dans la chambre d'Océane alors que celle si ce coucha dans son propre lit.

¤

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il remarqua que Océane dormait encore. En regardant sa montre, il vu qu'il n'était que 7 heures et il n'avait pas de cours avant 9 heures. Il inscrit donc un petit message à la jeune femme…

_Bon réveil, _

_Je suis partie manger et me changer. On se revoit tout à l'heure ou sinon demain en potion, j'aimerais que tu te mettes avec moi (oublie pas que Rogues à dit qu'il fallait changer de partenaire et être avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison) pour le prochain mois. J'espère que tu accepteras._

_Merci et à tantôt!_

_Harry Potter._

Puis, il quitta la pièce.

¤

En sortant de la pièce, il aperçu Drago Malefoy assis sur un canapé qui le dévisageait.

- Tiens Potter, alors, maintenant, on prend mes restes?

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu as passé la nuit avec Spitt n'est ce pas?

- Il ne c'est rien passé.

- Je le sais bien. Cette petite vierge offensée n'oserait même pas te faire l'amour même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre.

- La ferme pauvre con, elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi!

- Peut-être, mais moi au moins, je ne laisserai pas mourir personne.

- Elle aurait peut-être du te laisser crever lorsque tu étais gamin, sa aurait pas été une grosse perte!

Le visage du blond s'assombrit puis il éclata…

- COMMENT? ELLE TA RACONTÉ QUOI AU JUSTE?

- Au tout mon cher Malefoy.

- POTTER, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER!

- C'est sa bye.

Le survivant s'en alla, fier d'avoir fait enrager le serpentards.

¤

Il alla manger avec Ron, qui, autant surprenant que cela puise paraître, ne posa aucune questions sur le fait que Harry ai découcher cette nuit là. Le roux devait sans doute penser que Harry avait été sur le bord du lac, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis la mort de Sirius.

Lorsque Océane entra dans la grande salle, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Par le même fait, Harry comprit qu'elle avait du croisé Malefoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le concerné entra. Il avait le visage encore rouge de colère.

Il s'assit plus loin et commença à parler avec les serpentards. Harry se doutait bien que le préfet en chef répandait la rumeur entre lui et Océane.

Puis à la surprise générale, un pot de gruaux atterrit sur la tête du blond, dégoulinant sur ses cheveux et sur ses épaules.

Le préfet se tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme, qui mangeait sans se préoccupé de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Blaise lui dit alors :

- C'est elle qui te l'a lancé, je l'ai vu mec.

- Si elle cherche la guerre et bien elle l'aura!

Il prit à son tour un bol de gruaux et le lança sur la jeune femme, atterrissant sur sa jupe.

La jeune femme ce leva puis, elle s'approcha langoureusement du serpentards et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi car tu sais que tu vas perdre…

Puis elle quitta la pièce suivit de par Harry qui l'a rattrapa…

- Océane, est-ce que ça vas?

- Oui oui Harry.

Elle lança un simple sort et sa jupe qui fut comme neuve, complètement nettoyer…

- Océane, à propos d'hier…

- Oui Harry…

- Et bien, j'ai parlé à Hermione et elle ne veut rien attendre. Je…je crois qu'elle va coucher avec Malefoy ce soir…

- Et puis?

- Et bien je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette!

- Écoute Harry, tu sais que entre Hermione et moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le grand amour. Si elle veut coucher avec lui, alors qu'elle y aille. De toute façon elle est trop aveuglée par l'amour pour entendre raison.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Oui. Écoute, tu l'as prévenu, que veux-tu faire de plus?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas décider pour elle.

- …

- Allez, je dois aller en métamorphose, salut!

- Bye.

La jeune femme quitta le griffondors et se dirigea vers son premier cours.

¤

- Maître, vous m'avez appelez?

- Oui Lucius, as-tu trouver se que je t'avais demandé.

- Oui et non maître…

- Comment cela!

- Et bien, selon les informations que j'ai réussit à recueillir, il y aurait un des ses fameux bijoux au ministère, sous très haute garde, un autre à Poudlard et un a dix mille lieux sous les mers (lol non pas le livre).

- As-tu réussit a t'en procurer un?

- Non maître. Celui de Poudlard serait gardé par le vieux fou lui-même, celui sous la mer est impossible d'accès pour un humain et le dernier est trop bien protégé.

- Lucius, vous ne m'avez donné que trois endroits, alors où est le quatrième?

- Je ne sais pas, je continue mes recherches là-dessus. Mais il semble que le dernier ne soit pas sur sa forme originel. Mais tous me laisse penser, qu'il serait facile de nous le procurer…

- Comment cela?

- Et bien, si mes recherches sont véridiques, mon fils détiendrait le dernier, sous forme de collier.

- Bien, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, déterminer si votre supposition est vraie. Bon travail Lucius, vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci maître.

**Voilà qui fini un autre chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à écrire, comme vous le voyez, c'est plus un chapitre de transition vers l'action. Il y a eu beaucoup d'information sur les personnages de donnés. Donc si quelqu'un ne comprend pas, qu'il me le dise pour que je lui explique. Voilà, merci et à la prochaine!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews!**


	22. la pierre de fal

**:'(! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews! ! Seulement 5! Pas, grave, je continue d'écrire cette fic quoi qu'il advienne!**

**Je voudrais remercier : 'tite mione, vathany, femme a draco, sunset divine ainsi que poisonned.**

**Je vous en pris, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou insulte ou menace de mort. Cela va m'aider à continuer et a m'amelliorer. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

- As-tu réussit a t'en procurer un?

- Non maître. Celui de Poudlard serait gardé par le vieux fou lui-même, celui sous la mer est impossible d'accès pour un humain et le dernier est trop bien protégé.

- Lucius, vous ne m'avez donné que trois endroits, alors où est le quatrième?

- Je ne sais pas, je continue mes recherches là-dessus. Mais il semble que le dernier ne soit pas sur sa forme originel. Mais tous me laisse penser, qu'il serait facile de nous le procurer…

- Comment cela?

- Et bien, si mes recherches sont véridiques, mon fils détiendrait le dernier, sous forme de collier.

- Bien, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, déterminer si votre supposition est vraie. Bon travail Lucius, vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci maître.

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 22 : La pierre de Fal**

La fin de la journée arriva à grand pas. Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était conviée dans la chambre du serpentard à 8 heures. Elle s'avait très bien ce qui allait ce passer, mais voulait y aller. Elle devait y aller, pour être aimé et pourvoir aimé. Pour faire mal à cette stupide préfète de serpentard…

Ce soir avait lieu une autre réunion de l'AD, seulement pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Océane. Bien entendu, le blond avait avertit le survivant qu'il ne se présenterai pas au cours. Hermione elle, devait quitter plus tôt le précieux enseignement de Harry pour aller rejoindre l'homme de son cœur.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de cours, Harry rattrapa Océane.

- Alors, tu veux bien te mettre en potion avec moi demain?

- Oui oui.

- D'accord génial. Et dis moi, tu viens ce soir n'est ce pas?

- Oui, à 7 heures c'est cela?

- Ouais. Aille attend, pourquoi va tu vers les dortoirs, c'est le temps de manger!

Océane, qui avait commencé à monter les escaliers se retourna.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Ah d'accord, alors a tantôt!

- Salut.

¤

La réunion allait commencer et Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivé. Les trois autres sorciers l'attendaient avec impatience. Puis, finalement, elle arriva à 7 heure et quart, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

- Tu es en retard, constata Harry

- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé.

- Trop occupé avec Drago? demanda alors Océane.

- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?

- Laisse tomber.

Le fait que la jeune préfète soit avec eux avait complètement changé l'atmosphère entre le trio. En effet, Ron était plus que jaloux que Hermione n'ai une relation avec Drago Malefoy. Il ne disait plus un mot à la préfet en chef. Harry tant qu'à lui, essayait d'assembler les élèves, même si cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

- Écouté, on est en temps de guerre, il faut se rallier! Tenta-il en désespoir de cause.

- Écoute Harry, tu ne peux pas me demande de parler à un mur (parle de Ron) ni de parler a cette meurtrière (parle de Océane). Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de placer un mot, Hermione avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

- Excuse moi Harry, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Ron. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien et le fait de penser à Hermione…avec ce…cette chose…me dégoûte. Salut.

- Bye. Alors, nous voilà tout les deux, que fait-on?

- Sais pas, sa sert pas a grand-chose de s'entraîner.

- Ta raison, si on allait se promener avant le couvre-feu?

- Très bien. _Ha non, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de tomber amoureux de moi celui là car je te jure que le tue, se dit Océane pour elle-même._

Océane et Harry allèrent se promener dans le parc. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au temps ou Harry arriva sur des points plus sensibles…

- Dit moi Océane, tu a déjà essayé de retrouver tes vrais parents?

- Oui. _Génial sa commence, un autre interrogatoire, tout compte fais, j'aurais aimé mieux qu'il me déclare son amour. _

- Et tu as réussit.

- Oui, enfin en partie.

- Pourquoi?

- Mes parents ainsi que toute ma famille est morte de la main même de Voldemort.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir qu'il ne reste personne en vie, n'importe où sur la terre? demanda Harry qui pensait à Sirius

- Je le sais car ils sont tous dans un autre monde.

- Le monde des morts?

- Oui.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour le savoir?

- Et bien, je voyage de monde en monde.

- eh?

- Je fais voyagé mon esprit d'univers en univers et j'ai réussit à trouver celui des morts. J'ai pu me renseigner.

- Et tu pourrais me montré comment faire?

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas une capacité télépathique assez puissante pour changer d'univers.

- Ah…dit Harry déçu. Mais toi, tu le pourrais?

- Il m'est très difficile de voyager de monde en monde, et non, même si je voudrais, je ne pourrais pas car je pourrais me faire remarqué par Voldemort en utilisant une trop forte concentration de magie. Mais Harry, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ses questions?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon parrain. S'il est mort ou pas?

- Celui qui est tombé dans le miroir au ministère de la magie?

- Oui, aille mais comment tu fais pour savoir cela!

- Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit.

- Ah…

- Pour répondre à ta question, il n'est pas mort. Il est seulement dans un autre univers.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Et, il pourra sortir un jour?

- Sans aide je ne crois pas.

- Ah…

- Mais, si tu veux, on peut faire des recherches, peu être trouverons nous un solution pour l'aider.

- Tu veux bien?

- Bien sur.

- Tu sais, je te croyais différente, quand tu es avec Malefoy, tu es si différente.

- Je sais. Rentrons, le couvre-feu est dans 15 minutes.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif, s'étant entendu pour commencer demain les recherches.

¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Océane avait un cours de potion où ils avaient décidé de ce mettre en binôme ensemble.

Hermione s'était placé avec Malefoy qui semblait exaspéré de la griffondors. Ron était obligé d'être avec Blaise Zambini.

- Mes chers élèves, je vois les superbes binôme que vous avez réussit a formé, dit-il en échappant un rictus et en regardant Ron et Blaise. Donc aujourd'hui vous devrez faire une potion d'attirance. Je vous en explique le fonctionnement. Cette potion est unique pour chaque binôme car vous devrez incorporer de vos cheveux à l'intérieur. Une fois la potion bu par l'un des deux coéquipiers, il deviendra disons très attiré par l'autre n'ayant pas bu de potion. C'est comme cela que je noterai votre potion, si l'autre est suffisamment attiré par l'autre. Et le drôle de l'histoire, c'est de voir si l'autre résistera aux avances de son partenaire. Oui monsieur Zambini?

- Je suis en équipe avec cette chose, je ne vais pas boire de la potion?

- Monsieur Weasley boira la potion. En fait, tout les griffondors en buvront.

- Monsieur?

- Oui Miss Granger?

- Quel est l'utilité de cette potion.

- Elle permet de soutirer des informations à son binôme, il est tellement attiré qu'il est prêt a tout pour disons, avoir un peu d'affection…

- Ahhh…

- Donc préparer la potion, ensuite, elle devra reposer pendant 24 heures, les griffondors buvront donc la potion demain dans le cours et je vous noterez. Sur ce bon travail!

¤

- Lucius, je suis content de te revoir, fit la voix.

L'homme aux yeux rouge souriait, on pouvait voir ses dents complètements cariés.

- Alors, que m'apportes-tu comme nouvelle?

- J'ai trouvé une pierre de Fal maître.

- Et où cela?

- à Poudlard.

- Appartenant au vieux fou?

- Non, à mon fils, il semblerait que cette femme ai donné la pierre de Fal à mon fils. Mais elle l'a auparavant modifié.

- Alors récupèrent là.

- Bien, mais il me sera difficile, moi et mon fils avons coupé les ponts.

- Alors trouve un moyen Lucius.

- Il y a autre chose maître.

- Quoi encore?

- Puisque la pierre de Fal est sous une autre forme, il nous faudra la remettre sur sa véritable forme, mais pour cela, il nous faudra une puissant extrêmement puissance tel que la vôtre.

- Et bien soit, amenez moi cette pierre et le moyen de la changer et je le ferai.

- Cela va cependant vous beaucoup vous affaiblir maître.

- Alors que l'on ce dépêche de trouver cette pierre pour que je me sois remise avant le combat final.

- Bien maître.

Sur ce Lucius se courba et disparu de la salle ou l'homme regardait le feu d'un air distant.

_- Excellent, se dit-il, mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Cette stupide créature sera bientôt à moi, et elle combattra pour moi et me donnera l'immortalité…_

**Voila la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je crois que je donne aussi beaucoup de détails, mais n'oubliez pas que la grande guerre approche! Donc je dois avancer dans mon histoire. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre, car je sais déjà la fin mais pas se qui va se passer entre la fin et maintenant. Donc merci de continuer à m'encourager, dite moi vos suggestions ou vos questionnements et j'y répondrai. **

**Merci!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews **

**SVP**


	23. La trahison

**Bonjour à tous mes fidèles lectrices! J'espère que vous apprécirai mon chapitre. Et sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture!**

**Donc je voulais dire un merci à Poissonned, 'tite mione, anakmay, malfoy4ever, paprika star, sunset divine et vathany!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Quoi encore?

- Puisque la pierre de Fal est sous une autre forme, il nous faudra la remettre sur sa véritable forme, mais pour cela, il nous faudra une puissance extrêmement puissante tel que la vôtre.

- Et bien soit, amenez moi cette pierre et le moyen de la changer et je le ferai.

- Cela va cependant vous beaucoup vous affaiblir maître.

- Alors que l'on ce dépêche de trouver cette pierre pour que je me sois remit avant le combat final.

- Bien maître.

Sur ce Lucius se courba et disparu de la salle ou l'homme regardait le feu d'un air distant.

_- Excellent, se dit-il, mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Cette stupide créature sera bientôt à moi, et elle combattra pour moi et me donnera **l'immortalité…**_

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 23 : la trahison**

Le lendemain, lorsque la cloche sonna…

- Bien, tout le monde est là? Oui? Parfait. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons tester vos potions d'attirance. Pour ce faire, chaque Griffondors buvera la potion et attendra un court laps de temps avant que les effets ne commence. Qui peux-me dire les effets de la potion sur l'humain?

Au grand désespoir de la classe, Hermione ne leva pas la main, elle avait sans toute trop à faire pour étudier…

- Bien, les effets ressentit son une attirance physique envers son partenaire, des désirs sexuels et l'aveuglation d'amour et de vigilance vis-à-vis le partenaire. Sur ce, buvez et attendez.

Tout les griffondors s'exécutèrent, sachant très bien que Rogues les avait choisi que parce qu'il n'étaient pas de sa maison.

Les effets se firent peu à peu sentir chez Harry. En regardant Hermione, il vit qu'elle essayait désespérément d'embrasser Malefoy qui essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublier de vous dire, dit Rogues avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, les effets durent 24 heures.

Harry se sentit de plus en plus bizarre. Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit un saut en arrière.

- Harry? Est-ce que ça vas? demanda sa coéquipière

Harry se frotta les yeux, mais l'image ne disparaissait pas. Il voyait Océane complètement nue dans un coquillage, ses long cheveux ne cachant que le bout de ses seins. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océans qui reflétaient avec le décor. Elle avait un sourire sensuel et semblait lui dire, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire un tour?

- Euh… Harry? Ça va?

- Ça ne pourrait aller mieux, dit-il en s'avançant devant la jeune femme.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Océane fit un mouvement de recul. Le visage du Griffondors ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Océane…demanda Harry

- Euh…oui?

- Est…Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

- Je ne préférais pas, tu sais Harry on est ami.

- Mais…mais…

- je suis désolé

- Mais j'en ai envie.

- Désolé mais c'est non.

Harry se renfrogna sur sa chaise et commença à marmonner. Océane se dit que ce n'était pas si pire. Elle regarda les autres élèves. Certains élèves s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, pendant que d'autre, comme Blaise, essayait d'éloigner son binôme. Malefoy tant qu'à lui semblait maîtrisser la situation. Hermione était assis sur ses jambes et lui jouait dans les cheveux mais sans plus. Lui aussi regardait un peu partout pour rire des autres.

PAF!..

Harry venait littéralement de sauter sur Océane, essayant de l'immobiliser.

- On dirait bien que tu as des problèmes avec ton chien Spitt! Cria Malefoy.

- La ferme! dit-elle en se débattant contre Harry qui essayait maintenant de l'embrasser.

Puis elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Le jeune homme fut littéralement stupéfixier. La serpentard se défit de ses puissants bras. Puis, avec un sort d'élévation, elle déposa Harry à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait cela? demanda la statue qui pouvait encore parler

- Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je sais que tant que tu seras sous les effets de cette potion, je ne serai pas tranquille.

Elle se retourna enfin.

- On rie moins maintenant Malefoy, dit-elle à l'adresse du blond qui recommençait a se battre avec Hermione.

Le cours se fini enfin, tous les groupes urent une bonne note. Il devait maintenant finir la journée avec se charme. Océane avait libéré Harry de son sort et avait accepter, s'il ne tentait rien d'autre de lui tenir la main. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

¤

Drago entra dans sa chambre, fier d'avoir enfin réussit à semer la jeune femme. Puis, il découvra sur sa table un mot.

_Cher Drago, _

_J'aimerai que tu lises toute cette lettre car elle est importante. Premièrement, je voulais te dire que les funérailles de ta mère auront lieu en fin de semaine. Si tu veux venir, cela se passera au manoir et je te promets que tu ne me croiseras même pas. En effet, je serai sorti toute la fin de semaine et je ne reviendrai que pour assister au l'enterrement. Je crois que tu dois bien cela à ta pauvre mère. De plus, le maître et moi avons prit une décision. Si tu nous donnes le collier que tu portes toujours sur toi, nous te laisserons tranquille et cela pour toujours. Si tu veux, nous ferons même une promesse magique. _

_Donne moi ta réponse._

_Lucius Malefoy._

Drago ne savait pas quoi penser du fait de donner ce médaillon…

Flash back

_5 ans plus tôt… (Drago avait donc environ 12 ans)_

_- Salut Drago, tu la petite fille_

_- Allo Ocy!_

_- Tu viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose…_

_- D'accord. Tu sais, depuis…que tu as déménagé tes visites sont plus rares…_

_- Je sais…mais je ne peux pas m'en aller longtemps de où je suis maintenant._

_- Ah oui et où cela?_

_- J'ai retrouvé mes véritables parents et je vis maintenant dans le village avec eux._

_- Tu m'y amèneras un jour?_

_- Oui bien sur!_

_- Alors c'est quoi se cadeau?_

_- Et bien voilà, dit elle en sortant un médaillon autour avec un serpent dessus. Je voulais te donner cela._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?_

_- Tu sais, dans mon village, on appelle cela une pierre de protection, la personne qui la détient est protégé de plusieurs maléfices. _

_- ouar merci Ocy!_

_- Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise._

_Fin du flash back_

Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quoi servait cette pierre. Tout se qu'il s'avait, c'est que lorsqu'il se faisait battre par son père, peut de temps après, la pierre répandait une agréable lumière et guérissait ses blessures. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé.

Puis, il n'ut plus de nouvelle de son amie pendant près de 4 ans.

L'an passé, la jeune femme était réapparue. Elle avait beaucoup maigrit et elle était en mauvais état. Elle lui avait expliqué brieffement que son village avait été attaqué et qu'elle en était la seule survivante. Drago n'avait jamais pu rencontrer les parents de son amie. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle le reverrait en début d'année à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme se demanda si le médaillon était plus important que sa liberté.

Puis, il prit un parchemin et écrit :

_Père, _

_Cette fin de semaine, je viendrai pour les funérailles de mère. J'aurai aussi le médaillon avec moi. J'accepte de faire l'échange. Ma liberté contre le médaillon. Bien entendu, je veux une confirmation magique scellé par le sang de vous et du mage noir qui garantit ma sécurité. L'échange se fera en fin de semaine. _

_Drago Malefoy_

Drago envoya la lettre.

Elle allait payer.

¤

- Maître, j'ai reçu la lettre de mon fils.

- Bien bien, et que dit elle?

- Il viendra et fera l'échange en fin de semaine. Votre plan fonctionne à merveille.

- Oui. Le fait de le faire venir pour l'enterrement sera un moment idéal, il sera plus vulnérable à nous donner des informations.

- Oui.

- Que tous soient prêts pour son arriver. Je ne veux aucune erreur de ta part Lucius.

- Bien maître.

- La victoire de cette guerre repose sur la réussite de cette guerre.

- Bien maître.

Lucius se courba et partit.

Le mage ria et prit une gorger d'alcool pure feu.

- Bientôt, tu seras à moi. Je n'ai pas détruit ton village au complet pour passer à côté de toi. Bientôt, je serai immortel…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre!**

**La fin arrive bientôt. Environ 5 chapitres!**

**J'espère que vous avec appréciez. **

**J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre.**

**SVP REVIEWS!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	24. le piège

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis contente car aujourd'hui, dimanche, j'ai écrit mon chapitre de Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix et ce chapitre qui sera posté cette semaine. Comme cela je ne vous ferai pas attendre! Donc, je vous rappelle que cette fic se termine bientôt.**

**Sur ce, je voudrais dire merci à : Sunset divine, vathany, paprika star, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever.**

**Merci à tous!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Maître, j'ai reçu la lettre de mon fils.

- Bien bien, et que dit elle?

- Il viendra et fera l'échange en fin de semaine. Votre plan fonctionne à merveille.

- Oui. Le fait de le faire venir pour l'enterrement sera un moment idéal, il sera plus vulnérable à nous donner des informations.

- Oui.

- Que tous soient prêts pour son arriver. Je ne veux aucune erreur de ta part Lucius.

- Bien maître.

- La victoire de cette guerre repose sur la réussite de cette guerre.

- Bien maître.

Lucius se courba et partit.

Le mage ria et prit une gorger d'alcool pure feu.

- Bientôt, tu seras à moi. Je n'ai pas détruit ton village au complet pour passer à côté de toi. Bientôt, je serai immortel…

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 24 : Le piège**

La fin de la journée arriva enfin, au grand soulagement d'Océane et de plusieurs autres. Drago Malefoy, tant qu'à lui, s'était caché dans sa chambre toute la journée et avait manqué des cours.

Le sort prendrait fin demain matin.

Harry devenait de plus en plus incisant. Il avait déjà réussit à embrasser Océane une fois par surprise. Mais la jeune femme voyait bien que son ami en voulait plus et elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle avait peur qu'il ne perde complètement les pédales et tente quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un puissant sort.

¤

La nuit et la semaine passèrent rapidement. Harry et tous les griffondors avaient été passablement humiliés par la potion. Malgré tout, Harry fut bien content que Océane ai barrer sa porte puisque le jeune homme avait essayer d'entré et dieu seul sais se qui aurait pu ce passer alors. Bref, tout le monde passa vite cet épisode et la vie continua son cours normale.

¤

La vendredi soir arriva enfin. Drago prépara le peu de chose qu'il amenait chez lui pour la fin de semaine. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas y aller seul, mais, à qui pouvait-il demander? À Granger? Plutôt mourir. À Spitt? Plutôt doublement mourir.

Il prit le porte au loin et arriva chez lui. Il défit ses affaires puis s'installa.

Quelques instant plus tard, il reçu une lettre de son père…

_Mon fils, _

_J'aimerais savoir, ainsi que le Lord, quand tu veux faire l'échange? Donne moi ta réponse, n'importe quand nous convient._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Décidément, son père et son stupide maître voulait se talisman au plus vite…mais pourquoi?

¤

- Lucius, demanda la voix

- Oui maître?

- As-tu trouvé la formule pour contrer le serment?

- Oui maître, tous est prêt.

- Bien Bien.

¤

Drago prit un parchemin et écrivit…

_Père, _

_Ce soir. À 10 heures précise. Dans la salon du manoir._

_Drago Malefoy_

_¤_

Drago se prépara, il s'habilla proprement, puis, il prit sa baguette magique et descendit dans le salon, tenant fermement le collier dans sa main. Son père et le lord étaient déjà là.

Le blond entra dans le salon.

- Père. Dit Drago sur un ton neutre.

- As-tu l'objet? Lui demanda-il

Drago lui montra le collier qui luisait d'un bleu turquoise.

- Très bien fils, tu connais le contrat, tu nous donnes le collier et nous on fait la promesse magique de te donner ta liberté.

- Oui.

- Donne nous le collier.

- Non, la formule d'abord.

- Bien, dit Lucius en souriant malicieusement.

Puis, les deux hommes commencèrent ensemble.

- Nous jurons de ne plus nous approcher de Drago Lucius Malefoy, de lui redonnez sa liberté et de ne rien tenter contre lui. Nous le jurons sur notre honneur et sur notre vie. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Puis, les baguettes des deux hommes s'illuminèrent.

- Maintenant, le collier.

Drago leur lança alors le collier que le Lord attrapa rapidement.

- Ce fut un honneur de travailler avec toi, dit le mage noir. Puis, il disparu, suivi de par Lucius.

Drago remonta dans sa chambre, inconscient de se qu'il venait de faire…

¤

Les deux mangemorts arrivèrent au quartier général, heureux d'avoir le collier.

- Lucius, as-tu la formule pour transformer le collier?

- Oui maître.

-Très bien, faisons cela au plus vite, je compte attaquer Poudlard bientôt.

- Bien maître.

- Alors, que dois-je faire?

- Prenez le médaillon et répété après moi. Je vous avertis que cela sera douloureux.

- Soit.

- Avendo talisman, I che assegna la conclusione di questo enchantemente, di modo che si transforma in ancora che cosa realmente ha!

( Dsl pour la mauvaise traduction Français/Italien mais ma couz la vite traduit puis elle est débutante)

- Avendo talisman, I che assegna la conclusione di questo enchantement, di modo che si transforma in ancora che cosa realmente ha! Cria le mage noir.

Puis soudain, une lumière verte s'intensifia autour de Lord et du bijou. On entendit alors le cri perçant d'un homme.

La lumière s'en alla progressivement, puis, on distingua le mage accroupi par terre, évanoui. Dans sa main se tenait la pierre de Fal à son état pure : d'un bleu océanique.

Les mangemorts transportèrent le mage noir dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposé…

¤

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à dîner de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard…

Océane était assise avec Harry et Ron. Elle parlait de quiddicht avec ses amis quand soudain elle se tu, comme pétrifier.

- Océane? Sa vas?

-…

- Océane! Demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiète par le visage que faisait son amie.

- Non…ne lui donne pas…murmura-elle.

- Océane?

Comme s'il avait senti son malaise, le directeur Dumbledor s'était levé et se dirigeait a grande enjambé vers la jeune femme.

- Mademoiselle Spitt, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Lui demanda rapidement le professeur, essoufflé par sa course

Puis la jeune femme se leva et courut dans les escaliers, suivit de par Harry.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte elle transplana en disant à Harry.

-Préparez-vous à être attaqué d'ici peut.

Puis elle disparu, laissant Harry seul, bientôt rejoint de par le professeur Dumbledor qui faisait une drôle de face.

¤

Elle arriva dans une chambre de vert complet. Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise et à son arrivé, il se leva et lui hurla :

- QUE FAIS-TU ICI?

- Où est le talisman que je t'ai donné lorsque nous étions petits?

- Je ne l'ai plus.

- QUOI? MAIS OÙ EST-IL?

-Je l'ai donné à mon père.

- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE! TU VIENS DE METTRE À MORT TOUT LES ÉLÈVES DE POUDLARD!

- COMMENT ÇA!

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE LE DONNER A PERSONNE!

- ET PUIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT QUE JE L'AI DONNER!

- TU VIENS DE DONNER LA PROTECTION ULTIME A VOLDEMORT ESPÈCE DE CON!

- QUOI? Dit Drago stupéfait

- CE TALISMAN PROTÈGE CELUI QUI LE PORTE CONTRE LA MORT! TU VIENS DE DONNER L'IMMORTALITÉ À VOLDEMORT! MAINTENANT, MÊME UN SORTILÈGE IMPADONNABLE NE LE TUERA PAS!

- MAIS….

- IL EST TROP TARD, JE DOIS AVERTIT POUDLARD POUR QUE L'ON ÉVACUE TOUT LE COLLÈGE.

Puis, elle repartit, laissant seul Drago à son malheur…

- Mais qu'ai-je fais? Se demanda-il. J'ai condamné tout Poudlard pour me sauver la peau. Je dois faire quelque chose.

**Un autre chapitre de terminer! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que cela répond un peu plus à vos questions sur la pierre de fal. En passant, il reste environ 2 chapitres plus l'épilogue! Voilà c'est tout!**

**Je vous aimes fow fow mes chers lecteurs!**

**Une p'tite review svp**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	25. Combat final, partie 1

**Ouin…ben je dit que sa fait pitié coté reviews! lol! Juste 6! Mais c'est pas grave, je poste tout de même un nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimiez autant que les autres…il reste en passant environ 3 chapitres! Donc sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Merci à : Vathany, anakmay, paprika star, malfoy4ever, poisonned, 'tite mione.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

Elle arriva dans une chambre de vert complet. Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise et à son arrivé, il se leva et lui hurla :

- QUE FAIS-TU ICI?

- Où est le talisman que je t'ai donné lorsque nous étions petits?

- Je ne l'ai plus.

- QUOI? MAIS OÙ EST-IL?

-Je l'ai donné à mon père.

- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE! TU VIENS DE METTRE À MORT TOUT LES ÉLÈVES DE POUDLARD!

- COMMENT ÇA!

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE LE DONNER A PERSONNE!

- ET PUIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT QUE JE L'AI DONNER!

- TU VIENS DE DONNER LA PROTECTION ULTIME A VOLDEMORT ESPÈCE DE CON!

- QUOI? Dit Drago stupéfait

- CE TALISMAN PROTÈGE CELUI QUI LE PORTE CONTRE LA MORT! TU VIENS DE DONNER L'IMMORTALITÉ À VOLDEMORT! MAINTENANT, MÊME UN SORTILÈGE IMPADONNABLE NE LE TUERA PAS!

- MAIS….

- IL EST TROP TARD, JE DOIS AVERTIT POUDLARD POUR QUE L'ON ÉVACUE TOUT LE COLLÈGE.

Puis, elle repartit, laissant seul Drago à son malheur…

- Mais qu'ai-je fais? Se demanda-il. J'ai condamné tout Poudlard pour me sauver la peau. Je dois faire quelque chose.

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 25: Le combat ultime, partie 1**

Océane arriva en courant dans la grande salle, elle s'arrêta à la table des professeurs et déclara :

- Il faut évacuer Poudlard tout de suite!

- Quoi? Mademoiselle Spitt, calmez-vous et expliquez moi!

- Vol…Voldemort, il a la pierre de fal…il va attaquer Poudlard.

- Mais comment a-il eu la pierre?

- Malefoy lui a donné la sienne.

- Que Merlin nous protège. De combien de temps disposons-nous?

- Je dirais entre 1 et 12 heures.

- C'est précis sa!

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux l'être plus.

- Très bien.

Dumbledor se leva puis il cria :

- SILENCE! Écoutez moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je ne vous cacherai rien. Voldemort est en route et attaquera bientôt Poudlard. Il est trop tard pour évacuer. C'est pourquoi, nous allons prendre des mesures importantes. Je vais demander à tous les premiers, deuxièmes et troisièmes années de se rendre dans la salle sur demande à l'aide des professeurs Flitwik et Treadwley. Ensuite, je vais demander à tous les élèves qui ne désirent pas se battre d'aller dans leur dortoir respectif et de scélé la porte par des sorts magiques et moldus. Pour ce qui est des élèves qu'ils veulent se battrent, allez chercher vos baguette et rejoignez moi dans 5 minutes ici même!

Les élèves se dirigèrent tous rapidement vers leur dortoir.

- Professeur Rogues, allez chercher les potions qui pourrait nous être utile. Professeur Mc Gonagall, allez avertir l'ordre du phénix et le ministère de la magie. Tant qu'aux autres professeurs, vous restez avec moi. Nous devons discuter.

¤

Océane arriva près de Harry et de Ron. Ils étaient très inquiets mais ne posèrent pas de question.

- Merde, j'ai oublié ma baguette en haut, je vais la chercher, déclara Ron en partant.

- Harry, j'ai quelques choses à te donner, je t'en fait cadeau, dit elle en sortant de sa poche un collier avec une pierre de couleur bleu océan.

- Ouar, mais il est très beau!

- Merci! Mais pourquoi me le donnes-tu?

- Tu verras en temps et lieu. Et Harry, n'oublie pas…je suis né pour te protégé et je mourrais pour te protégé.

Puis la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir sur les bancs des Serpentards.

¤

Drago fulminait dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il donc donner ce foutu collier? Maintenant, il était dans une salle merde. Il fallait absolument qu'il aide tout le monde. C'était de sa faute après tout. Mais comment? Comment faire pour les aider? Il ne voyait qu'une solution, reprendre le collier. Mais comment?

¤

Alors que tout les élèves voulant se battrent étaient présents dans la grande salle, Dumbledor se leva une fois de plus debout et déclara…

- Mes chers élèves, je suis content de voir que vous êtes nombreux à vouloir combattre le lord noir. Je suis fier de vous. Plusieurs mourront cette nuit, mais, au moins espérons que leurs vies en sauveront des centaines d'autres et ils seront honorés par les survivants et le monde magique. Faite de votre mieux et utiliser vos connaissances et vos habiletés. Pensez intelligemment. Essayez de rester groupé. Vous faites honneurs à…

Et puis, un grand vacarme se fit entendre, coupant ainsi les paroles encourageantes de Dumbledor.

Des hommes vêtues de noir et cagoulés firent leur entré. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup et les élèves commencèrent à les repousser. Déjà, plusieurs des plus jeunes tombaient au combat. Les sorts fusaient de partout.

Tout d'un coup, les mangemorts se replièrent, suivie de par les étudiants du collège. En sortant de l'enceinte du château, les jeunes adultes virent avec horreur une lignée de mangemorts prenant position, avec, à leur tête, un homme chauve et au yeux rouge lumineux.

Les étudiants prirent part en une lignée semblable à celle des mangemorts. Harry, Océane et Ron était cote à cote.

- Mais où est Hermione? Cria Ron

- J'en sais trop rien!

Puis, tout le monde dans les rangs de Voldemort se tu. Il s'en fit de même pour les rangs de Dumbledor.

Voldemort cria alors :

- AVADA KEDEVRA!

Un éclair rouge fusa de sa baguette mais ricocha bien assez vite sur le bouclier du directeur.

- Voyons voir si tes connaissances te sauveront face à quelqu'un d'immortel! Lui dit le méchant

- Personne n'est immortel Tom, tout le monde peux mourir un jour où l'autre. Je suis déçu que tu n'as pas encore comprit cela après toute ses années.

- Alors tu crois réellement que je suis cinglé? Crois-tu vraiment que je m'attaque à toi sans protection accrue?

- Je ne crois pas que tes stupides mangemorts soient une protection accrue Tom.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Allez vieux fou, attaque moi pour voir!

Tout les élèves étaient stupéfaits de la façon dont Tom Jedusor parlait au plus grand mage de tout les temps, sauf peut-être Merlin lui-même.

- AVADA KEDEVRA! Lança alors Dumbledor.

Le sort sortit de la baguette du vieil homme et alla se percuter sur Tom Jedusor. Rien ne se produisit, à part peut-être un petit frisson.

¤

Océane gémit profondément et s'accota contre Harry.

- Océane, qu'y a-il?

- J'ai…j'ai très mal. Réussit-elle à articuler

Harry essaya de la soutenir, mais lorsqu'il entendit au loin Dumbledor lancer un autre sort impardonnable, la jeune femme s'écroula part terre et vomit, secouer de violent spasmes.

¤

Il était dans les bois près du château de Poudlard. De là, il pouvait tout voir. Il avait vu la chute de son amie. Il avait vu le lord résister aux sortilèges impardonnables.

Il devait agir. Il devait agir au plus vite. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était de sa faute. Sa faute si elle souffrait ainsi, sa faute si tant de monde allait mourir. Il devait agir au plus vite. Mais comment?

Puis, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle était très risquée. Mais il devait tenter le coup, il devait tenter le coup pour elle.

IL lui devait bien cela.

Et parce qu'il l'aimait…

¤

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, donc comme vous le voyez, la grande guerre continue au prochain chapitre! **

**Je suis désolé en passant je suis pas trop bonne en description de bataille donc j'espère que sa n'a pas été trop nul. **

**Ensuite, je vous encourage à aller voir mon autre fic si vous avec du temps de libre, elle s'appelle Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix. **

**Voilà, je vous aimes fow fow et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews pour m'encourager!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	26. Combat final, partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais je sais, sa faisait longtemps mais le problème c'est que j'ai vraiment full de chose à faire! Mais je prends tout de même du temps pour écrire les derniers chapitres de cette fic! En tk sur ce je remercie :**

**Jane, Paprika star, 'tite mione, Loli, malfoy4ever, caro2412 et poisonned pour leur reviews!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Il était dans les bois près du château de Poudlard. De là, il pouvait tout voir. Il avait vu la chute de son amie. Il avait vu le lord résister aux sortilèges impardonnables.

Il devait agir. Il devait agir au plus vite. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était de sa faute. Sa faute si elle souffrait ainsi, sa faute si tant de monde allait mourir. Il devait agir au plus vite. Mais comment?

Puis, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle était très risquée. Mais il devait tenter le coup, il devait tenter le coup pour elle.

IL lui devait bien cela.

Et parce qu'il l'aimait…

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 26 : le combat ultime, partie 2**

C'était impossible, Voldemort était réellement devenu invincible, il avait trouver ce qu'il cherchait à tout prit : l'immortalité.

Après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts impardonnables, le professeur Dumbledor comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas à vaincre Tom Jedusor tout de suite. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa droite sous les regards étonnés des élèves et le regard mesquin de Voldemort lui-même.

Il arriva près de Harry qui était accroupi près de Océane, qui avait peine à respirer.

- Je suis désolé Océane, je ne savais pas que le sort était si puissant.

- Ce…ce n'est rien, réussit-elle à dire.

- Y a-il un moyen de le rendre de nouveau mortel?

- Il est encore mortel, la seule différence, c'est que avec mon talisman, tout les sorts magiques sont contrés.

Pendant que Océane et le professeur Dumbledor discutait rapidement, Drago s'était approché de la jeune femme et avait entendu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Le mage était immunisé contre les sorts. Mais l'était-il contre les combats physiques?

Cette question, Drago n'avait pas le temps de se la poser. Il devait présumé que le mage ne l'était pas et tenter quelques choses. Alors, il inventa rapidement un plan, puis, il attendit le moment opportun pour le mettre en action.

- Professeur, essayer de dispersez les mangemorts, c'est la seule solution, continua Océane a bout de force.

- Bien.

Alors, Dumbledor donna le signal et tous les élèves se mirent en positon de duel. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui essayait désespérément d'aider Océane.

- Harry, lui dit elle, n'essaie rien contre le mage tout de suite, il est immunisé.

- Alors quand pourrait-je enfin le tuer?

- Lorsque le moment sera le bon.

Puis, les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard commencèrent à attaquer les mangemorts. Plusieurs de ceux-ci tombèrent aussi, foudroyer par un sortilège.

Drago se dirigea doucement vers le Lord, il avait précédemment attaqué un mangemort, puis, il l'avait traîné jusque dans la foret interdite pour finalement prendre son costume et se diriger de plus en plus près du Lord. Il avait malheureusement du blesser Nerville pour paraître d'être un mangemort. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas tué.

- Alors qu'il s'approchait du Lord, il lança une vague télépathique à Océane :

_Océane, lorsque je te le dirais, lance un sort au mage noir._

_Drago? Mais tu es complètement malade? Cela va riposter sur moi!_

_Non, je sais ce que je fais, s'il te plaît, fait moi confiance._

_Je ne crois pas pouvoir te faire confiance._

_S'il te plaît, en gage de notre ancienne amitié, je fais cela pour toi._

_Très bien, mais je ne lance pas d'impardonnable au cas ou, _dit Océane qui avait quand même prit le temps de vérifier les intentions de Drago.

Drago s'approchait de plus en plus du Lord, puis, il arriva bientôt derrière lui.

¤

Harry s'était engagé dans une lutte sans merci contre des mangemorts. Bizarrement et heureusement pour lui, aucun des sorts ne l'atteignaient. Il n'avait pas encore comprit le lien.

¤

Drago s'approchait de plus en plus de Voldemort. Son plan devait fonctionner, il le devait à tout prit.

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Il sortit une dague de sa cape, puis, sans attendre, il poignarda le Lord dans le dos qui se mit à hurler.

_Dans 10 secondes, dit le blond._

Puis, alors, que le méchant s'était écroulé, ayant perdu son souffle, Drago approcha de lui est d'un coups sec, il arracha le talisman de l'homme.

_Maintenant, cria-il._

Puis, Océane se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante et lança un sort de tarengella sur le mage.

Puis, voyant que la magie faisait de nouveau effet sur lui, Océane appelle Harry qui était non loin d'elle et lui dit :

- C'est le temps Harry.

Avec un sourire d'espoir, Harry s'avança vers l'homme accroupi.

¤

Ayant repris le talisman, Drago l'attacha vulgairement autour de son cou, puis, il se dirigea vers Océane.

Elle se battait contre un féroce adversaire.

Cette personne contrait tout ses sorts, même ceux qui n'était pas sorcier. Mais comment?

Puis, Océane enleva la cagoule du mangemort grâce à un sort.

Un doux visage avec des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette furent découverts.

- Hermione? Mais que fais-tu comme cela?

- Tu as osez t'approcher de ma propriété et je t'avais dit que je te ferais payer tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, et bien j'ai tenu promesse, mais si pour cela j'ai du me placer dans un autre camps!

- Tu es complètement folle!

- Peut-être bien, mais au moins, j'aurais ma vengeance!

Puis, Hermione lança un sort qui n'eut aucun effet sur Océane.

- Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me battre.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas préparé? J'ai fait mes recherches tu sais, monstre de la nature. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi et comment t'anéantir aussi.

- Hermione, je te répète que tu ne peux rien contre moi, je ne suis pas comme tout ceux de ma race!

- Si, tu dis cela pour te défendre, mais tu sais, tous les elfes sont pareils!

- Hermione, je t'emprise, ne m'oblige pas à t'attaquer, je ferais beaucoup de mal à Harry et à Ron.

- Non, leur amitié m'importe peu, la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux c'est Drago, et lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, moi et lui iront vivre ensemble!

- Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte que Drago c'est servit de toi! Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'a jamais aimé, il c'est servit de tout uniquement pour me rendre jalouse.

- Menteuse.

- Écoute Hermione, je sais lire dans son cœur, il ne t'aime pas. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te ruines pour lui!

- Si il en vaut la peine! Cria-elle en lança un sort contre la jeune femme.

- Quoi! Hurla Hermione! Tu devais être morte! Je t'ai lancé le sort qui tue les elfes!

- Hermione, je t'avais prévenu, je ne suis pas comme toute les autres. Je suis leurs princesses.

- cela n'a pas d'importance!

- Si, je suis donc immortel. Je suis la seule survivante.

- Mais le reste des elfes! Ils sont morts!

- Oui, car il le voulaient bien. Mais je n'ai aucunement le goût de mourir.

Hermione était véritablement un danger pour les élèves, Océane n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'éliminer.

Mais, un bruit se fit entendre, un cri…

¤

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. Encore une fois désolé de cette longue attente, le prochain chapitre est le dernier, puis viendra l'épilogue. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre!**

**Merci et je vous aimes fow fow!**

**Une reviews SVP!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	27. la fin

**À de coucou tout le monde! là je me suis surpassé pour vous écrire la suite le plus vite possible! lol! Puisque l'on ai en vacance, je prend le temps d'écrire l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**Donc un gros merci à :**

**Loli, **'tite mione, **malfoy4ever, **poisonned!

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS : Ceci est le dernier chapitre! Ensuite, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte que Drago c'est servit de toi! Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'a jamais aimé, il c'est servit de tout uniquement pour me rendre jalouse.

- Menteuse.

- Écoute Hermione, je sais lire dans son cœur, il ne t'aime pas. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te ruines pour lui!

- Si il en vaut la peine! Cria-elle en lança un sort contre la jeune femme.

- Quoi! Hurla Hermione! Tu devais être morte! Je t'ai lancé le sort qui tue les elfes!

- Hermione, je t'avais prévenu, je ne suis pas comme toute les autres. Je suis leurs princesses.

- cela n'a pas d'importance!

- Si, je suis donc immortel. Je suis la seule survivante.

- Mais le reste des elfes! Ils sont morts!

- Oui, car il le voulaient bien. Mais je n'ai aucunement le goût de mourir.

Hermione était véritablement un danger pour les élèves, Océane n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'éliminer.

Mais, un bruit se fit entendre, un cri…

¤

**La rébellion du Dragon**

**Chapitre 27 : La vie doit continuer…**

Mais, un bruit se fit entendre, un cri déchirant d'un homme.

Océane se retourna et ne vit qu'une tête blonde s'écroulé sur le sol.

Drago Malefoy venait d'être percuté de plein fouet par un sort impardonnable.

Hermione poussa un cri de détresse, avant de courir vers l'auteur de se crime.

S'était Neville Londubat.

- Je…je suis désolé…il…il portait un costume de mangemort…je…je croyais qu'il était des leurs…déclara difficilement Neville

Hermione fut prise d'une violente colère contre Neville, son visage s'assombrit, puis, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui…

Elle n'ut pas le temps de prononcer son sort qu'elle s'écroula par terre, touchée par le sort d'Océane.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais tu ne m'as pas laissée le choix, dit elle en priant pour que son âme aille au ciel.

Puis, elle continua sa marche, laissant Hermione et Drago effondrer par terre, tout les deux morts.

L'elfe se dirigea donc vers Harry Potter où depuis plus de 1 heure, un combat féroce l'opposait au mage noir.

_Harry? M'entends-tu? demanda-elle mentalement_

_Oui._

_Écoute, Hermione est morte, ainsi que Drago._

_Quoi? Mais comment?_

_Écoute Harry, le Lord avait monté Hermione contre nous en augmentant son amour pour Drago au point critique, où…tout peu arriver. _

_Qui l'a tuée?_

_Moi._

_Et qui a tué Drago?_

_Neville. Il le croyait du côté du mage à cause du costume de mangemort._

_Océane…je suis épuisé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le mage est redoutable, et…il utilise un peu de la même magie que toi. Mais je ne sais pas comment il fait._

_Tout le monde en est capable, mais disons que le mage avait prit quelques dispositions pour être encore plus puissant._

_Que veux-tu dire?_

_Pas maintenant Harry. Écoute moi, si tu veux le vaincre, tu dois aller chercher au fond de toi. Va chercher au fond de ton cœur la force nécessaire pour le vaincre. Pense à tout les gens qui sont morts à cause de lui. Pense à tes parents, à mon peuple, à Drago…et pense surtout à Hermione…_

_Mais…_

_Fait ce que je te dit, et tend les bras vers l'avant._

Harry se concentra et pensa à tout ces gens, morts dans d'atroce souffrance. Il pensa à la jeune femme qu'il aimait secrètement, Hermione, à Drago, qu'il avait mal jugé, à ses parents et à tout les autres.

Puis, dans ses mains, une sphère électrique noire commença à se former. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil.

_Ne perd pas ta concentration Harry. Lorsque tu sentiras que toute la haine que tu possèdes en toi est dans la sphère, lance-la sur le mage noir de toutes tes forces._

Harry continua à se concentrer. Pendant se temps, le mage commençait a paniquer. Il savait ce que cette magie pouvait faire. Il essayait de lancer des sorts sur Harry mais aucun d'eux ne traversèrent le bouclier magique qu'avait formé Océane pour le jeune homme.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ME DÉFIER? Cria alors Voldemort

- TU SAIS TOM, L'ENDROIT OÙ TU IRAS GRÂCE À CETTE SPHÈRE EST BIEN PIRE QUE LA MORT, ELLE T'AMÈNERA DANS L'ENFER DES DAMNÉS.

- Tu mens. Aucun sorcier ni ai jamais aller vivant avant de passer par le maître suprême.

- Je vois que tu as bien retenus les leçons de lorsque nous étions ensembles Tom. Mais écoute bien ceci, Harry a le pouvoir. Il a le pouvoir pour t'y envoyer, sans avoir à passer par le maître suprême.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je vais mourir et demander au maître de me donner une nouvelle chance de me racheter. Comme la première fois, il y a presque dix-sept ans, il me laissera y retourner.

- Au non Tom, car cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour t'aider, ni Salasard et Harry te détruira et finira ainsi ce qu'il avait commencé la première fois. Adieu Tom.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Harry lança la sphère en direction du mage, qui même en ayant mit un bouclier protecteur, fut encercler de la sphère, puis transporter dans un autre univers.

Harry s'écroula par terre et tout les mangemorts déposèrent leurs baguettes à terre et se firent arrêter par l'ordre du phénix.

¤

Quelques heures s'étaient écroulées depuis la bataille finale. L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer d'élèves.

Harry Potter dormait paisiblement sur son lit, ayant reçu les soins spéciaux de Océane.

Ronald Weasley, s'était réveillé il n'y avait pas longtemps, et discutait lentement avec les autres survivants.

Tant qu'à Hermione Granger, elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc dans une salle de classe.

Mais, personne n'avait vu Drago Malefoy, son corps n'avait pas été retrouvée et Océane avait disparue depuis plus d'une heure…

Dumbledor n'avait cependant pas demandé de recherche pour ces deux personnes…

C'était fini, le mage avait été vaincu.

¤

Océane transporta le corps du jeune Drago Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à une clairière qui lui étaient familière. Celle de son enfance.

Elle déposa Drago sur le sol et lui enleva tout ses vêtements. Puis, elle sortit un chiffon de sa poche et alla le tremper dans l'eau fraîche.

- Tu sais Drago, cette eau est, si tu te le rappelle bien, extrêmement froide, même pendant la saison chaude, et tu sais pourquoi? Lui demanda-elle

-…

- Car elle est magique. Elle est le refuge de plusieurs univers parallèle et surtout, elle ouvre la clef des cœurs…

Elle continua à nettoyer le garçon, puis, elle passa sa main sur chacune de ses cicatrices et une lumière bleue en sortit, guérissant les plaies.

- La pierre de Fal à pus te conserver en vie de façon artificielle pendant se temps. Maintenant, tu vas devoir te réveiller, mais cela sera douloureux.

Puis, la jeune femme s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle se décolla de lui et le vit commencé a se débattre, ensuite, il poussa un cri de douleur et se réveilla, complètement déboussoler et complètement nue.

- Océane, mais que c'est-il passé?

- Plus tard, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il répondit à son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent roulant lui sur l'autre, Drago enlevant les vêtements de Océane, qui se laissa docilement faire.

Puis, ils firent tendrement l'amour…

** FIN **

**Mon dieu que sa fait du bien de pouvoir enfin écrire le mot fin! LOL! J'espère que mon histoire vous as plu! Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera plus l'épilogue, je répondrai à toutes vos questions! Mais faites-moi en part tout de même!**

**Bref je suis très contente que vous m'ayez lu.**

**La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine!**

**Je vous aime fow!**

**Reviews please!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo **


	28. Épilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde, je me dépêche de mettre la suite et il y a une bonne raison a cela. La raison c'est que beaucoup mon critiqué et pas juste un peu mais vraiment beaucoup. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis bébé et que je ne veux pas me faire critiquer mais tant qu'à me laisser une reviews méchante, laisser moi en dont pas! J'ai le droit de faire se que je veux avec moi histoire et je m'en fiche si elle ne vous plaît pas! Désolé mais il fallait que je le dises! **

**Maintenant, je voudrais aussi dire quelques choses d'important, plusieurs personnes sont venues me chialer après à cause que j'ai écrit que c'était un Drago/Hermione. Pour votre information, cher concerné, cela là été car il y a eu quelques choses entre eux! De plus, vous n'avez pas encore lu l'épilogue. **

**Donc je voudrais remercier anana, malfoy4ever, 'tite mione, poisonned, Haylie!**

**Et je voudrais dire VACHIER à un certain anonyme.**

**Voilà, merci et sur ce, je vous dit bonne dernière lecture et j'espère que vous allez apprécier. **

**¤**

**La rébellion du dragon**

**Chapitre 28 : Revirement de situation (épilogue)**

Océane et Drago venaient de renter d'une nuit très éprouvante. La nuit pour l'infirmière avait aussi été très longue vu le grand nombre de blessé.

Océane laissa Drago à la grande salle et ce dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour aidé Madame Pomfresh à guérir les derniers blessés.

En arrivant dans la salle, elle fut accueillie par Harry et Ron. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de péter le feu, mais ils ne semblaient pas trop mal en point.

- Océane! Alors où étais-tu?

- J'avais des choses à faire.

- Et où est Drago? Nous avons cherché son corps partout, mais aucune trace de lui.

- Je sais, Drago est vivant. Il était avec moi.

- Ah, je vois, et, il n'est pas sensé être mort?

- Non, le collier de Fal l'a protéger.

Puis, Océane avança un peu et dit :

- Harry, j'aimerais te voir seul un peu plus tard.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant excusez-moi mais le devoir m'appelle.

¤

Drago s'était dirigé vers une salle de classe.

Celle où reposait Hermione. Il chercha parmi les cadavres celui de la jeune femme et il le trouva enfin.

Puis, il éclata en sanglot.

- Je…je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela se finira comme cela…dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'aurais pas du, pas du te faire croire que je ne t'aimais pas, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule, mais, je….je le devais…je devais sauver tout le monde…et la seule façon d'y arriver, c'était elle…Je ne pouvais rien te dire, elle l'aurait lu dans tes pensés…ha Hermione comme je m'en veux!

Puis, il recommença à sangloter.

¤

Océane avait maintenant finit de guérir les blessés de la guerre finale. Elle se promenait alors dans les couloirs avec Harry et Ron quand elle entendit sangloter. Ne pensant à rien d'autre, elle oublia ses deux compagnons et se dirigea vers la salle d'où provenait le bruit…

- Je…je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela se finirait comme cela…dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'aurais pas du, pas du te faire croire que je ne t'aimais pas, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule, mais, je….je le devais…je devais sauver tout le monde…et la seule façon d'y arriver, c'était elle…Je ne pouvais rien te dire, elle l'aurait lu dans tes pensés…ha Hermione comme je m'en veux!

Océane entendit cela et comprit.

Jamais Drago ne l'avait aimé. Il n'avait fait cela que pour sauver tout le monde…et…et pour hier…ce n'était que pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Il s'était servit d'elle alors qu'elle lui avait tout donné.

Mais, en continuant à entendre sangloter le jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune Griffondors un lien puissant d'amour que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser…peut-être sauf la mort…

Elle entra donc dans la pièce, puis, elle s'approcha lentement des deux amoureux. Drago l'a regarda, les yeux pleins d'eau…

Puis, il murmura un faible…

- Je suis désolé.

Océane s'approcha encore plus de lui et lui demanda :

- L'aimes-tu vraiment?

- De tout mon cœur.

- Serrais-tu près à tout sacrifier pour elle?

- Tout, même ma vie.

L'elfe lui sourit. Puis, elle s'approcha du corps inanimé d'Hermione et regarda dans ses yeux clos. Elle repensa à tout le mal fait durant cette guerre, à toute sa famille morte pour la bonne cause…

Puis, elle versa une seule et unique larme, qui atterrit sur les lèvres de la femme inanimée.

- Je te souhaite une heureuse vie avec celle que tu aimes Drago.

Puis, la jeune femme transplana…

**10 ans plus tard…**

Hermione et Drago se rendirent à la maison des Potter pour leur brunch quotidien du dimanche matin.

Hermione, après la visite d'Océane, s'était réveillée, comme endormit depuis longtemps. Peu de temps après la fin des classes, le jeune couple s'était marié. Hermione était maintenant enceinte de 5 mois d'un joli petit garçon…

Tant qu'à Ron, il s'était marié avec Lavande Brown, et tout comme sa famille, il avait rapidement eu beaucoup d'enfants. En effet, Lavande venait, il n'y a pas très longtemps, de donner naissance à une troisième fille.

Tant qu'à la famille Potter, ils s'étaient installés à côté du manoir Malefoy pour pouvoir visiter leurs amis le plus souvent possible. Les jeunes tourtereaux étaient les derniers mariés. En effet, cela ne faisait que 5 mois que Harry et Océane s'étaient unis.

À tout les dimanches, ils se réunissaient tous, avec les enfants, au manoir Potter pour y partager des souvenirs.

Les rancunes étaient loin derrière eux maintenant…

**Fin de l'épilogue! **

**Alors qu'est ce que je vous avais dit? Je vous avais bien dit que c'était un Dray/Mione!**

**Il faut toujours me croire!**

**En tk bientôt je publie une autre fic, j'espère vous voir la lire!**

**Merci beaucoup!**

**Reviews please!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


End file.
